Crimson Tears
by Boejangles
Summary: Itachi takes Naruto with him when he leaves the village, with Akatsuki as their destination. With lies and deception around each corner will one soul make it through this maze? When betrayal changes Naruto both physically and emotionally can Akatsuki...
1. Chapter One: Come with me

**Crimson Tears**

By Boejangles

**Summary:** Itachi takes Naruto with him when he leaves the village, with Akatsuki as their destination. With lies and deception around each corner will one soul make it through this maze? When betrayal changes Naruto both physically and emotionally can Akatsuki train Naruto to the point he can reach his goal? When he returns to Konaha what would the reaction be? Can Naruto live up to his dream to keep his promises to those he holds most dear? Or does fate have a twisted hold on destiny? One soul, Naruto, has sworn to find out.

* * *

**Chapter One: Come with me**

A man with long raven hair in a low ponytail stood in the doorway looking at the scene before him. A man and woman, once known as his father and mother, lay dead in a pool of their own blood. In front of these two bodies was a small boy bent over clutching his head and screaming.

The man, who actually appeared to be in his younger teens, turned and walked away from the scene. He had one more thing to do before his mission was complete.

He had to leave to Uchiha compound before the ANBU arrived. He took off towards a small apartment building. Used to house orphans after the attack three years ago. He was glad for his personal ANBU training that let him slip into the shadows unnoticed.

He stood in front of the building before jumping onto a window ledge on the second floor. He had already planned this all out in his head. The screen was popped off with ease and was set to the side. Barely placing his fingers on the glace he slid it open.

He jumped into the room making his way across the floor. Sensing movement he wondered what the boy was doing up this late. He paused hidden in the doorway as a small boy fumbled with a pot of boiling water trying to pour it into a small ramen cup, but having trouble not only getting it in the cup, but all over the counter. He suddenly jerked his head up knocking over his food and dropping the pan. The boy seemed to suddenly tense up and the boy in the shadows wondered what had happened.

The boy was visibly shaking, "I…if," The boy gulped as if to steady his voice which still came out shaky, "If you are here to hurt me, please come out and do it." The young teen cocked an eyebrow at this before stepping out of the shadows. The young boy turned to face him before bringing his arms up to protect his head and face. In a way that would be surprisingly effective, which would only prove to the point he was used to getting beat.

The young teen however reached a hand in front of the boy, "I'm not going to hurt you Naruto." The teen had seen and read the boys file in the Hokage's office.

The small boy moved his arms away and looked as if he was shocked. "Who…who are you?"

"I am Itachi Uchia and a friend. Now we must be going. We are going somewhere safe where no one will hurt you." Naruto's eyes were filled with hope the three year old desperately strived for. Itachi motioned for the boy to take his hand. Naruto looked at the older boy's hand wondering weather or not to take it. Then slowly he reached out grabbing Itachi's hand.

The older on smiled scooping up the small boy, "Okay lets go." He ran to the window before turning and making a few hand signs causing the small apartment to erupt in flames. The smaller boy gasped at this. "It's so they think that you are dead and don't come after us to hurt you." Naruto nodded at this not wanting to be hurt anymore and they ran along the street and into the woods. The younger of the two rested his head against the bigger ones shoulder before tiredness took him over.

Itachi had run practically all night carrying the boy to avoid being captured. He finally stopped when reaching a small den where he was told to wait.

In the morning Itachi watched over the sleeping boy waiting for his guide. It was an hour after he got up that he felt someone approach. With this he slipped out a kunai.

"Itachi?" A deep voice said more then asked as a man appeared from the bushes. "I am Kisame, I will be your guide." Itachi put away his kunai before standing up. Kisame looked at the boy, "So that's the kid huh?"

Itachi gave a nod looking at the still sleeping boy. "So shall we get going?" He asked before nudging the boy.

Naruto not happy with being moved groaned before sitting up. As he opened his eyes and adjusted to the scene he clutched the blanket that was covering him in fear as his eyes met Kisame's.

"Yeah we should get going." He looked down at the boy, "Hey runt. The name's Kisame, what's yours?"

"N…Naruto," The blonde said quietly.

"Alright already we have to get moving. I could only throw off the enemy so much that we don't know when they could show up next." Itachi spoke softly.

Naruto nodded and stood up. He was still in his oversized white T-shirt and orange shorts that went past his knees from the night before. Along with a silver chain just visible from under the shirt. His hair was in disorder and his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Hey mister," Naruto addressed Kisame, "Did you know you're blue?"

The said blue man's eyebrow twitched, "Of course I know I'm blue, kid! And I know I have gills and razor sharp teeth!" He let out before rubbing his temples. "Alright lets get moving."

Naruto was shocked by the blue mans out burst and went silent. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly amused at the two's display. He then finished packing up the things and picked Naruto up piggyback style. "Okay we are ready."

With that they set off, Kisame always a few steps ahead. He had explained where they were going and estimated it would take two days if they only stopped once and kept at a fast pace. After a few hours they were finally out of fire country.

Naruto took this time to look in wonder at the scenery even though it was flashing by fast. He had never left the village before. He hadn't even explored the entire village itself.

They continued running until the sun began to set and decided to make camp.

"Okay this place looks good and anyone that was following you is now gone." Kisame said finally sitting down and leaning against a tree.

Itachi set down the boy before sitting on the ground. They had both taken turns carrying the boy.

Naruto happy to be back on the ground started running around to collect wood like Itachi told him to. After gathering some sticks he ran back to Itachi and dropped them at his feet with a smile plastered on his face to show he was proud of himself.

"Okay, now go get some big rocks for a fire pit." Itachi said after smirking slightly at how much wood the twerp had gathered.

The 'twerp' was now rolling in the biggest rocks he could find and push. A little while later he fell backwards laying flat on the ground panting.

Kisame was smiling at the boy, the kids eyes held promise. He was moldable clay, perfect to become something great.

Itachi had thrown the wood into the stone ring and used a simple fire jutsu to light it. He glanced at the blonde who had regained his breath and was staring at the fire as if it was a mystical being. His eyes captivated and reflected the flames beauty. His spirit was so young and so pure.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and his body threatened to fall into the flames. Itachi's eyes widened, but before he could do anything Kisame had reached out and grabbed the kid's shoulder and moved him into a laying position. Itachi eyed him.

"What?" Kisame asked, "I think I might actually grow to like the twerp."

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! Whew finally got that written. Been working on it for a while. Sorry if it is a little slow at first, but it gets better. It has a few touches of humor but in later chapters it turns darker, but it gets better. Don't worry this story should be able to make you laugh and cry! I mean he he enjoy and ignore the author who is talking. –Sheepish grin- he he just leave a review and tell me what you think. Look forward to the next chapter its coming! 


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the Gang: Part One

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Gang**

****

A/N: Review responses are at the bottom. Okay thanks to everyone reading!

* * *

**Part One**

After another day of travel they reached a somewhat small mountain near a small lake. This was their stop but only one traveler knew this.

The shark like man stood in front of what appeared to be part of the mountain, but after a series of complex hand seals a small door appeared in the mountainside. " Come on," the man spoke before stepping through the door followed by the other two. After safely inside the first one did a few hand seals and the door disappeared.

"Wow…" came the voice of a three year old looking around in amazement.

Kisame led them through the torch lit hallway that still had the blonde in awe. "I'll let you throw your things in your room and then I will introduce you to the gang." He continued walking a little further and then stopped at a door with a silver handle. "You guys will be sharing a room till more arrangement can be made."

Itachi nodded opening the door leading a small blonde inside. He looked around noting the two twin beds on the opposite sides of the room on the far wall. There was also a dresser separating the two beds. It also appeared a closet was on the wall adjacent to the door. _'Bear minimums it appears.'_

Naruto made his way inside looking around confused at the surroundings. The older one decided to clear things up, "Naruto, this is home now."

"The small boy turned to look at Itachi, "Home?"

"Yes, home. Now pick a bed." With that the blonde scampered to inspect the two beds.

He jumped onto one and bounced slightly. "I like this one!" The older one observed the younger one with a raised eyebrow before setting his bag on the other bed.

Itachi smiled slightly at the bouncing toddler, "You remind me of my little brother."

The smaller boy immediately ran over, "Really? You have a younger brother?"

"Yeah I do…but we can talk about that later. We have to go back to Kisame."

"Blue man!" Naruto hollered bouncing out of the room.

Kisame opened an eye from where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Hey twerp, how long are you going to call me that?"

"Forever!" He exclaimed with a big smile as Itachi walked out.

"Heh. Well whatever, follow me." Kisame motioned for them to come as he started walking down the hall. "Not everyone is here, some are out on missions. But you will eventually meet everyone. The boss keeps to himself mostly." He paused in front of a door, "well here is the main room to just relax and hang." He stated before opening the door.

Naruto poked his head into the room before walking in a taking a good look around. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was wearing the funny looking black cloaks with red clouds like the blue man. There was a pretty looking girl with blonde hair in a ponytail reading a book and resting on a couch. Then there was a short fat man with his back turned and what he was doing couldn't be seen. No one else seemed to be in the room.

Naruto decided the blonde held the most interest so he ran over. "Hello miss whatcha reading?"

The blonde answered without looking up from the book, "I am reading on animals for my living clay." Then they looked up, "Wait did you just say miss?"

Kisame laughed at how long it took Deidara to figure out the boy's mistake. Said boy just tilted his head and nodded.

Deidara hit his forehead with his book, "I'm a guy. Anyways who are you?"

Kisame stepped foreword, "Sorry Dei, that little twerp is Naruto and over here is the Uchiha, Itachi." He said pointing to each as he said who they were. Naruto gave a big grin when his name was called and Itachi just a small nod. "And those two and Deidara and Sasori." Kisame continued. Deidara nodded as if understanding something and Sasori lifted a hand up from what he was doing without turning around.

Naruto decided to walk over and see was the short fat man named Sasori was doing. He saw two huge arms working with a knife and a piece of wood. "Whatcha doing?" Naruto asked looking at the wood and then odd-looking arm holding it.

"Making a puppet." Sasori said before turning to look at the boy.

Naruto's eyes widened and took a step back. Looking at him were lifeless eyes and inhuman skin along with a jaw that ended at the nonexistent ears; altogether a terrifying appearance. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto turned and ran to hide behind Itachi's legs.

Deidara laughed looking at the boy and then looking over his shoulder, "I told you that you shouldn't wear that in here."

"But it takes so long to put on and I hate to keep people waiting." Came the deep low voice.

"But you scared the little guy half to death. Just come out and show him your not going to eat him." Deidara kidded looking back and the shaking boy behind a pair of knees.

Sasori grunted before popping noises were heard along with hinges, as the man's back seemed to open up. A taller and smaller man stood out of the one with the back opened up. He shook his head before running a hand through stunning red hair. Equally red eyes looked to Deidara and then the boy who had his head poked out from the side of the young teen.

"I'm Sasori, puppet master and this," he motioned to the now non-moving man, "is my puppet." The red head watched as the small boy walked out from behind the other and past him to evaluate the puppet.

Naruto looked at the puppet still confused with what the heck a puppet was. He poked the still mans head that was now hanging down. When the 'puppet' didn't respond he looked up at Sasori, "Sir, what's a puppet?"

Sasori looked at him like he was crazy for a second and Deidara tried to suppress a laugh. Kisame threw a hand over his mouth while Itachi just watched in mild amusement. "What's a puppet?" The red head asked in disbelief. When the blonde child just nodded he rubbed one of his eyebrows.

"Well a puppet is…you see its…well when one can…" He trailed off again trying to figure out how to explain it. "Okay, it's a form of art that can last forever. It's a creation that is controlled by the puppet master and when controlled properly it can seem it is alive itself, but when the master is not controlling it then the creation becomes lifeless and unmoving. It's beautiful really. So, do you understand now?"

Naruto just shook his head no slowly. Sasori sighed and pulled out a small scroll. There was a poof of smoke and then a very small girl about six inches big sat on the table.

"Maybe this will help me explain. This is another one of my puppets." He decided not to explain that it was used to let off a huge explosion releasing poisonous gas. He used one hand to connect chakra strings and make the small puppet stand up and walk to the end of the table and look and Naruto.

The blonde tilted his head at watched the small figure. It lifted a hand and waved a hand at him. The red head smiled slightly, "You see she is a doll and I am controlling her. Therefore she is the puppet while I am the master. You understand now?"

Naruto nodded, "I think so. She sure is pretty though." Sasori smiled again before sealing the puppet back in the scroll. Naruto looked at the scroll. "How'd you do that?"

Sasori looked at the scroll and then the boy. "I'll show you when you're older."

Itachi turned to Kisame, "Is this everyone here?"

The bigger man shook his head, "No, Zetsu is out on guard duty, but he should be back a bit later. Hidan and Kakuzu are out on a mission and they wont be back for a few days. Other then that boss stays in his own quarters."

Deidara lifted his book with a smile, "Don't forget about our little project."

"Oh yeah, a new member will be showing up in some time, but he's still being built." Naruto's eyes shot open they were creating a member. "But that's to be explained when its finished. And of course we did just lose a member." Kisame seemed to immediately get angered before muttering, "Dirty slimy bastard." Itachi heard him and gave a look that he agreed.

"But never mind that. I suppose you should go back to your room and settle in for the night. Do you remember where it is?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes I do. Come Naruto." He held out his hand for the young boy to take. Naruto looked back and forth between Deidara and Sasori before hugging the red heads knees and the blonde's shoulders. The youngest there then ran and latched onto Itachi's arm before calling over his shoulder, "Bye friends!"

* * *

A/N: Okay! I am sorry if there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter it was more about building characters and a foundation chapter. I am sorry if I took out the constant yeahs out of Deidara's speaking, but it drives me up a wall. This is part one of this chapter I broke it into parts for quicker update. Keep reading and put on your seatbelts for what's around the bend.

Comment Responses:

madhatter hi-chan Thanks and every introduction has more afterwards! I hope you keep reading.

Shiva-iceflame Glad you like! Keep reading:D

s2 shounen ai: Well I hope its original I spent three weeks coming up with the plot and making a timeline! Hehe there is a lot of twists and turns I bet no one expects and hopefully everyone enjoys.

Temari: I'm glad! Hopefully you love the rest just as much!

KCameh You should how hard I laughed when I came up with it. Remember he's three, out of the mouth of kids' right? Hopefully some of the other things he does are found funny to. Keep reading!

**POLL: How would you like updates?**

**A: Quick! But shorter and chapters in parts**

**B: Long! Whole chapters with extra wait.**


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting the Gang: Part Two

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Gang**

****

A/N: Comment Responses are at the bottom. Have fun Reading!

* * *

**Part Two**

"_But never mind that. I suppose you should go back to your room and settle in for the night. Do you remember where it is?"_

_Itachi nodded, "Yes I do. Come Naruto." He held out his hand for the young boy to take. Naruto looked back and forth between Deidara and Sasori before hugging the red heads knees and the blonde's shoulders. The youngest there then ran and latched onto Itachi's arm before calling over his shoulder, "Bye friends!"_

* * *

Itachi pushed open the bedroom door for the young blonde to enter. To which said child barreled in and jumped onto his bed bouncing up and down. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to go to sleep?"

The blonde shook his head violently still jumping up and down, "Nope I'm not tired one bit!"

The older boy had a small smirk, "Okay then." He then took off his ANBU vest which he had still been wearing since they left Konoha and set it on his bed. After that he moved to the end of the bed and got on the floor before starting to perform push-ups.

The blonde paused and tilted his head looking at the young teen on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"Me? I am doing exercises before I go to sleep they help me relax. These are called push-ups." Itachi spoke barely looking up and not stopping what he was doing.

"Oh! I want to do that to! I want to be just like you!" With that Naruto jumped down to the floor in between the two beds and tried to copy what Itachi was doing. Slowly and with shaky arms he was able to do one push-up for every six of Itachi's.

The raven-haired teen looked at the boy with a small smile that the kid was copying him and that he wasn't half bad for his size. He switched positions to do sit ups and wasn't surprised when Naruto copied with what sounded like a sigh of relief for his arms. When Itachi finished and went to stand up he looked over at the boy. A smile played on his features when he saw that the kid was passed out on the floor.

He moved to scoop him up and then placed him in the bed covering him up. He noted that both of them would need more clothes and basic supplies. Itachi was only to grab so much while on the run. With a sigh he turned from the boy and climbed into his own bed throwing off the lights.

* * *

Itachi woke up sometime in the night pulling a hand to his face and placing it over his forehead. It took his a second or two to place the noise before looking over. There on the other bed was Naruto with the blanket covering him and his form was shaking small sobs could be heard.

The older of the two frowned before getting up and walking over. He placed and hand on the shaking shoulder and moved it slightly, "Hey, hey wake up." His voice was quite. "Come on its okay."

The small form finally stopped shaking and slowly rose from the blanket sniffling. "I…itachi?" He looked at the other one furrowing his brow in concentration, "Sorry, is it time to get up?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, "No, but you were having a bad dream. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Itachi sat on the edge of the bed looking for any signs that the younger one was going to fall to pieces.

"Yeah I'm okay." He looked down at the blanket in his small hands, "Thanks" he added almost as an afterthought.

"It's fine." He rubbed Naruto's back trying to comfort him. "Anything you need to talk about?" As he looked at Naruto an image of his brother curled up on the floor screaming his lungs out flashed through his mind. The guilt was eating at him. But maybe, just maybe he could make up for it with this boy. He had tried with his own brother, but things weren't the best circumstances then. Now he has another chance and being a big brother, this time he would do it right. Maybe that would clear his conscience.

"Its just these weird pictures that play in my head that make me sad." Naruto spoke quietly almost to himself.

"Oh? What are these pictures?" Yes. This was a chance to make things right, for being useless. It would clear the quilt of leaving his brother all alone.

"Well first there is this really pretty lady and she's singing a beautiful song, but then she slowly goes away and I'm left all by myself and things just go to black and all empty. And it hurts right here," Naruto lifted his hand to his chest and clutched where his heart was. "It hurts so bad and no matter what it wont go away."

Itachi didn't know what to do part of his mind flashed to his brother and wondered if this is what he was going through. Then he did the only thing he could find to do, he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "It's okay, you aren't alone anymore."

Naruto latched onto Itachi tightly and started crying harder. The older boy responded by rocking slightly until the sobs died down to quiet sniffles.

"Are you going to be okay?" When the younger one responded with a nod he smiled slightly. "Remember you're not alone anymore, okay? I am here for you." The smaller boy lifted his head up with a smile. "And I'll be your family now, I'll be your big brother and protect you okay?"

Naruto was so happy he didn't quite know what to do. He had a huge grin on his face and silent tears still traveled down his face before he gripped the older one in a tight hug, "Thank you…aniki."

Itachi's smile was bitter sweat but still present when he hugged the small boy back, "No problem, oto."

* * *

After Naruto got back to sleep the rest of the night went by without any hassle. Itachi woke up two hours before waking the smaller boy. This gave him plenty of time to stretch and work out a little.

"Naruto, time to wake up." He waited for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't getting an answer. He stepped closer shaking the boy, "Come on Naruto time to get up." Itachi waited a few more seconds before pulling away the boy's blankets, "Up now!"

The small blonde groaned and tried to burry himself under his pillow. "Nyahhh!" was the grunted refusal to get up.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose to keep back a headache before pulling away the pillow. "No, now." When the blonde sat up and glared at the dark haired boy. The older one thumped the smaller on the forehead.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Naruto demanded rubbing his forehead.

Itachi smirked slightly, "For not waking up the first time I told you to. Now come on get up. We have to see about getting you some new clothes."

Naruto looked down at what he was wearing and had been wearing the past few days, "What's wrong with this?"

"Well first off it's filthy, and it's horrible for training in. It's to big and has no pockets." Itachi said having already turned away walking back towards his bed. "Well for today this will work." He threw Naruto a blank sleeveless shirt, but had no pants that would fit him so the blonde would have to deal with the shorts he was in.

"Oh okay!" Naruto smiled pulling off his big white shirt and pulling on the blank one Itachi gave him. The small boy remembered the conversation from last night and cracked a huge grin. Then jumped up on his bed holding his arms out. "Now I look like aniki!"

Itachi gave a small laugh, "Not quite, but lets go." He led the way out of the room and into the main room they had been in the night before.

Upon entering Kisame looked up from a paper he had been working on, "Oh there you guys are. I have the basic plans drawn up. Itachi you are to go and see the boss so that he can test your abilities and know where to place you." The Uchiha nodded. "And you twerp come over here."

The blonde ball of energy ran over, "Mornin' blue man!"

"Heh. Morning. Here." He handed the younger one a piece of paper. "This is the rough schedule that you are going to follow." He watched the boy and then handed him another piece of paper. "Okay, first things first. I want you to go over the table next to the couch and write down everything you know how to do. How long you can run non-stop and anything else of importance. Alright now get over there and do it."

Naruto ran over to the table and sat on his knees before writing away.

Kisame looked back at Itachi, "So, he's the carrier or the nine-tailed huh?" The other boy just nodded. "Does he know about it?" His answer was a negative grunt. "Alright then. I think we are going to focus on building up his physical body. Since he's a little young to start working on chakra." Itachi responded with a nod. "Alright I will show you to the bosses quarters."

It was a few minutes before Kisame returned alone. "Hey twerp, are you done?"

Naruto nodded running over holding up the paper, "All finished."

Kisame rose and eyebrow and then looked confused, "Hey kid I told you to write your skills not scribble and draw pictures."

"I did write it out! That's my writing." The blonde said pointing to the paper.

"Gah!" Kisame smacked his forehead. "Hey twerp, tell me, were you able to read the list I gave you?" The smaller one shook his head slowly disappointed in himself. _'Okay remember to teach the kid to read and write. Maybe I can get Deidara to do it.'_ "Okay well then that's just something we will have to work on. Itachi told me that you needed some clothes, so come over here."

Kisame walked to the counter and pulled a magazine off of it before plopping down on the couch. He flipped it open. "Okay look through this and pick out what you want your new outfit to look like while you are in training. You will get a cloak like the rest of us when you are advanced enough. But until then you will need a beginners outfit." He handed the blonde the magazine.

Naruto looked through it noting almost everything in it was black or earthy tone. He pointed to an outfit that had a black sleeveless shirt like Itachi had worn and simple black shorts with cargo pockets. "That! I want that!" He then saw an outfit that was like a black tank top with long sleeves made out of fishnets and matching black pants with many pockets. "Wait! No! I want this one!"

Kisame smiled, "You can have them both. I'll send for two sets of both. Will that work?" Naruto nodded up and down excited. "Alright then. I am going to see about Deidara teaching you to read and write along with some strategy. I will work with you on strengthening your body and weaponry. Other training will come when your body becomes ready for it."

Naruto nodded happily, "I get to train! I get to train with blue man!" The small boy jumped onto Kisame. "Now I am going to be real strong like aniki!"

Kisame caught the bounce child and moved him to his own couch cushion. Then he had a look of confusion, "Aniki?"

"Yeah! Aniki Itachi!" The blonde almost cheered.

"Ah I see. Well I heard you know how to do push-ups." With that Naruto turned almost pale and looked scared. Which made Kisame laugh, "Come on twerp to the training hall."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay let me clear something up for the poll. The shorter chapters are the size I have been making them. Like the way this chapter was in two parts with quicker updates instead of only one. I don't plan on making the chapters shorter at all. It's just staying at this size or waiting a little longer and getting bigger chapters. The choice is up to you. Sorry again for not a lot of action the first few chapters of the book I like to use to build characters and all that jazz before throwing everything into fifth gear and cranking the engine. Hopefully everyone can enjoy the cruise before the plot actually kicks in. If Itachi seems out of character I hoped I explained that, if not go back and reread after Naruto has the nightmare. If you are still confused leave a comment. Okie dokie with that out of the way here are….

**Comment Responses:**

JetedeItachi is 13 and Naruto is 3. A) Itachi is 13 because that is the age that he makes ANBU captain in the anime and he has that rank at the beginning of the story. B) Naruto is 3 because he has to be for my plot and what I have planed. C) In the Anime they and seven years apart in my story ten its only three more years and isn't that big of a deal. D) When did I say they were lovers? Yes they will have a close bond, but I haven't reveled who the pairings are. I unlike some like to keep that a surprise. So you never really know it could happen or it could not. I'll never tell, hahahahaha! –Cough- Uhhm yeah hehe. Keep reading and maybe it will all make sense.

madhatter hi-chan Glad you are still enjoying it! Hopefully you will stay hooked all the way through. That is my grand plan Mwhahahaha.

Crimson tears of the kyuubi: Hehe I know I just love my little creation of Naru. I find it adorable.

Triggerhappy Sniper Ah yes remember when Kisame spoke about loosing a member recently? Well that was Orochimaru. It will all be explained soon. And don't worry, our little snake will come into the story.

RuByMoOn17Love SquaredBakaHammerGirl, kakashi-dano, Anonymous Sister of the Aut..., silva moonlite, Keara Achan: Hehe Glad you all like! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy.

_Japanese Guide_

Aniki- Older Brother

Oto-Younger Brother


	4. Chapter Three: Akatsuki Living

**Chapter Three: Akatsuki Living**

****

A/N: Comment Responses are at the bottom. Have fun Reading!

* * *

Itachi stood in attention looking straight ahead at the man in the shadows in front of him. He had gone into the room that Kisame had told him the boss would be waiting in.

"Uchiha, Itachi." The man in the shadows seemed to be evaluating him. "A Sharingan wielder, one of the most powerful of your clan. Excuse me, sorry, former clan." The man brought his hands up interlacing his fingers resting his elbows on the table in front of him. "I have also heard that you have unlocked the Mangekyou."

Itachi gave a nod, "Yes sir."

"I have also heard that you had a run in with an…acquaintance of mine." The statement implied that Itachi should know what the man was talking about and that he should explain everything.

Itachi nodded again, "Yes sir, if Orochimaru is the man you speak of." The man in the shadows nodded. "I 'met' him four days ago. Before I headed here." The young teenager took a breath, not sure if he was ready to tell the story for the first time. Especially when he had to be so formal about it. "I had returned from a mission I was assigned as ANBU. The last mission I was to take before grabbing the boy and heading here."

He took a breath before continuing, "When I arrived home to pack my bag, plans had changed. I could tell right away that something had happened from the metallic smell of blood. I came upon my house just in time to see Orochimaru murder the clan head." He decided it was easier then saying his father. "I then attacked him with my katana drawn. It was basically a one sided fight but he never got in a serious blow. He said that he left me alive, as apiece he needed to move things along. I still haven't figured out what he meant. He never said why he did it and when I went to strike again he melted into the earth as mud." Itachi decided that was enough and he didn't need to say more.

"Hmm, I see." The man in the shadows responded. _'Snake what are you up to now? I always knew you would cross us, but this wasn't exactly expected.'_ "Well you aren't the only one he crossed. While he was fleeing he also stole one of the members followers. Sasori, I do believe you have met him; I believe the boy went by the name of Kabuto. Anyways Orochimaru was a member of this organization, I believe he came to gain knowledge and then left when he felt we were of no more use. But don't worry we have ways of watching his movements most are predictable, I am sorry for your case in which we had no way of knowing beforehand." The man nodded to the side as a sorry.

"Now down to business. We have watched you and you are fit to be part of this organization. And now you also have a drive to follow it. Let me explain, but first I shall tell you why we needed Naruto…"

* * *

Itachi walked out of the room a few hours later feeling the inevitable headache of everything he had taken in. It was just too much; he was only thirteen! He sighed rubbing his temples. Why the hell did life have to be so complicated? He sighed deciding it was all the bad karma he had built up from his life as a ninja.

Now to the task at hand, track down Naruto and make sure he hasn't killed himself yet. He heard hollered screams as he walked past a door. _'And make sure he hasn't killed anybody'_ Itachi opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

There stood Naruto pounding as hard as he could at the laughing Kisame who was standing there doing nothing. For some reason he had expected worse. Kisame kept laughing as the blonde muttered about 'evil blue man' and 'nasty mean tricks'. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Kisame, leave the kid alone. Naruto, stop beating on Kisame." They both stopped and Naruto seemed startled at his presence and the bounded over.

"Aniki!" Naruto gripped the older boy in a tight hug. "Where have you been it's been hours and blue man was being really mean?"

"I had business and I am not going to be around all the time, I have to do things to." He said trying to explain that the blonde needed to not be dependant on him. "Anyways I got permission to help you with weapons training. That way I can practice too." Naruto smiled and nodded excitedly before then walked off to the other side of the training hall and Itachi started explaining how to hold a shuriken properly.

* * *

As they walked back to their room Naruto was sweaty and his hands were bloody from slip-ups, but almost all the wounds had healed on their own. Itachi walked behind him with a small but proud smile at how much Naruto had caught on.

Naruto fell back on his bed exhausted. Not wanting to change or even attempt to get under his covers. So he just sat there for a while as Itachi dug into his overnight bag he still had from his mission and started getting ready for bed.

The dark haired boy looked over at the smaller boy. "Oto, do you plan on getting up and doing exercises with me?"

"No, I'm just worn out from training with blue man and then you. I think I am going to sleep just like this."

Itachi wondered in his head before speaking, "Suit yourself, it would make you stronger if you did though."

Naruto perked up slightly before crawling off the bed and onto the floor to copy Itachi in the 'work out' or 'exercises of death' he liked to call it.

"So, Aniki, tell me about your brother." Naruto half asked between deep breaths and very slow sit-ups.

"Another time Naruto, another time." It went quite after that, but it was a kind of peaceful quite. Where one didn't need to have conversation just for the fact of conversation, but just a quiet that proved two people were comfortable around each other. And that's how it as until they said there goodnights and sleep took them.

* * *

It was a few days later that another strange duo entered the Akatsuki hideout returning from a more complex mission. One looked extremely annoyed while the other held a pleased grin. Naruto just blinked at the two from his spot on his couch next to Deidara, who was trying to get the blonde to recognize letters.

The one that looked annoyed had most of his face covered with only the top of his nose and eyes visible. He seemed to wear some sort of hood over his head. The familiar black cloak with red clouds covered the rest of his body.

The other one, with the pleased expression, had blonde almost white hair slicked back and short. He was carrying a huge weapon that made Naruto's eyes almost pop out. It was like a huge scythe but with three blades. He too was wearing the same cloak, but his had blood splatters on the sleeves.

Naruto stood on top of the couch cushion to address the two, "Who are you?" His bright blue eyes were wide and curious.

"I think the better question is who are you runt?" The one that had been annoyed in the first place took in the small figure before him, "Hey Deidara, did we start taking in midgets?"

"I'm not a midget! I am actually quite tall for my age!" The latter statement was a lie, but it made him feel better about his height.

Deidara sighed, "He's just a kid ask the boss I have no idea why he's here." He turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "What took you guys so long you were supposed to be back sooner."

"Well we would have, but Hidan had to perform another one of his fucking pointless rituals that lasted a goddamn day!" The man whose face was mostly cloaked spoke revealing why he was so irritated.

Hidan only smiled, " Soon Kakuzu you will realize that I am right in what I do."

Deidara just shook his head and then turned to the younger child that at first was slightly frightened at the outburst and then looked extremely confused. "Naruto, this is Hidan." He pointed to the one with the giant weapon, "and Kakuzu." He pointed to the other one. "Guys this is Naruto, trainee in work."

Naruto's facial expression changed quickly into a huge grin, "Hiya! Nice to meet you!"

Kakuzu just grunted in response making his way towards the kitchen. Hidan had a small smile and raised his eyebrow slightly. "So, what are you doing here?"

The blonde looked ready to answer before interrupting him, "He was working on his lesson, which he needs to get back to if he wants to practice when Itachi and Kisame come back."

The smaller boy sat back down in defeat and picked back up the scroll.

It was then that the door burst open, "Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu! Front get now it is urgent." "Yes, yes very urgent." "Waste no time, now."

Deidara stood up and then motioned for Naruto to stay, "Keep working on the scroll and don't leave this room. If you do, no training for a week." Naruto nodded even though he wasn't happy about it.

The four left and he was just sitting on the couch. Then it occurred he had never seen the fourth person who had barged into the room. Was he mistaken or was he two different colors. Half of his face was black and the other was white and what where those weird things around his neck. He sighed deciding to figure it out later and turned to the scroll in hand.

It had been an hour and Naruto was getting rowdy and nervous. He was up and pacing he would rush over to the door and open it and look out and then close it and walk back to the couch before rushing back to the door. This repeated for a while until the door opened up and the longhaired blond walked in.

"What…what happened?" Naruto nearly shouted anxious to know.

"Oh just a little enemy attack. Zetsu can usually take care of it, but he was pretty outnumbered. So, he asked for a little help that's all."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Of course, they are all dead." Deidara had a small laugh.

"Wh…what?!?!"

"Oh no not us just the bad guys."

"Oh, okay. Why were the bad guys attacking?"

"Well, we might have took something that was theirs and they weren't to happy about it."

"You…you stole?" The small blonde was wide-eyed.

"Its all part of being a ninja kid, get used to it."

"Oh, okay." The toddler looked down at his feet. He creased his brow to help his thoughts. "I think I understand."

* * *

It had been a few months since Naruto and Itachi entered Akatsuki and little Naruto had been working hard on building up his physical body along with his mind in reading and writing. He had gotten into the habit of having fights with Kisame, which turned physical and then became a part of training. He wasn't really learning any styles at the time mostly just brawling or street fighting. Naruto also ended up learning defense from being pummeled many times over.

Itachi in turn helped the blonde with weapons and pushing him in workouts when he wasn't training himself or on missions. Deidara continued with teaching him letters and recognizing how words form and now he could read small books on his own.

At the moment he was practicing pull-ups on the bar Itachi had recently put on the wall of their room. Almost everyone was out on missions or gathering information, so he was left to himself.

Naruto paused and dropped down to the ground when Itachi walked in. "Hello Aniki you are back early."

"Indeed Oto. I also just got another mission." Itachi watched as Naruto's happy face suddenly went to a downcast one. "But." And then the spark of hope, "Kisame and I need your help on this mission. You can also consider it part of your training."

Naruto looked about to explode from excitement, "Yeah! Okay what do I have to do?" He was really happy; he had been training really hard and even though he was three believe he could do it if Itachi though he could.

"First, change into this." With that Itachi tossed down a bag on the bed. "Then meet me at the entrance to the outside." Itachi looked at Naruto once more before turning and heading out, "And make it quick."

Naruto ran and emptied the bag, then there was a pause, "WHAT!?!" Then the blonde swore he heard a laugh from the other side of the door. He stared at the contents from the bag a little longer before grumbling and changing.

A few minutes later Naruto walked out and over to the entrance with a frown plastered on his face. He was wearing a deep purple dress that was simple ribbon abound the wait and to top it off a matching ribbon on his head. His feet were covered with feminine styled matching sandals; underneath there were white tights. "You have got to be kidding." His voice showed how much he though this was a joke.

"Ah, it fits and it looks nice. No, not a joke, this is your part in the mission. I will explain, now come on." Kisame was fighting back laughter and Naruto grumbled before following asking for the explanation.

* * *

Naruto moved into the group of men sniffing with tears threatening to run down his face. He grabbed onto one of the man's cuffs and tugged on it waiting for the man to look down.

The man looked to see what had become attached to his arm and saw a small girl looking ready to cry her eyes out, "Little one what's wrong?"

"My…my mommy! I can't find my mommy!" Naruto then began to cry letting the tears fall freely. "I want my mommy! Where's my mommy!"

The man looked up and looked around for a woman searching for her child knowing that the mother couldn't be far off. "Alright, show my where you last saw your mother." He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl.

"H…here," Naruto sniffed trying to wipe away some of his tears before pulling on the man's coat sleeve. "Mommy was over here." He tugged again and led the man to the clearing he was supposed to.

"Alright, we are going to find her don't worry. Do you know where she was AGH!!" The man stumbled backwards clutching his neck and a gurgling noise was made.

Naruto whirled around and his eyes went wide. He saw Itachi with a bloody kunai and the man fall backwards blood seeping through his hand. The blonde fell to his knees and vomited. He looked up at Itachi with those still wide eyes.

The small kid was never told they were going to kill the guy. A part of him felt betrayed. "W…why, why did you kill him?"

"Naruto, we have to go. I will explain when we get back." Itachi spoke calmly.

Naruto looked at the dead man again still shaking before retching again. Kisame moved and scooped up the boy before running off with Itachi.

* * *

Later that night the young blonde was sitting on his bed still shaken by the day's events. He was in sweats and had the towel sitting next to him from where he dried off his hair. He had needed to take a shower after getting blood and some other stuff from getting sick.

He rubbed his arms in his own little world. Not even looking up when Itachi walked in.

Itachi walked in and sat next to Naruto. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"No."

"Do you still feel sick?"

"No."

"Are you feeling anything?"

"I kind of feel cold and numb and pain." Naruto grabbed his chest. "A lot of pain."

Itachi wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him into his lap. "It's alright you know."

"What?" He said leaning his head against his shoulder.

"To talk about it."

Naruto lifted his head to look Itachi in the eyes, "Why, why did he have to die? Why did you kill him? Why didn't you tell me he was going to die? Why, why does it hurt so much?" With that he started to cry.

Itachi sighed and rubbed Naruto's back trying to comfort him. "It hurts because you are human and death especially when one isn't used to it really effects someone. If it didn't hurt at all then you could hardly call yourself human. I didn't tell you, because I didn't think you could go through with the mission if you had known. I need you so that you could pull him away from the rest of the group so that we didn't need to kill them too. I killed him because that was what I was hired to do. Why he had to die? I don't know that was for my hirer to know not me."

"But…what if he had a family? Or if he was doing something important? He seemed like a really nice person?"

"Well first there is something you should know, nice does not always mean good. But that stuff doesn't matter. We can't think about that stuff. This is the life of a ninja. We take a job and follow it through. We don't look to see who is right and who is wrong, we just do. If we didn't then we wouldn't get paid and then we wouldn't have any money for food or clothes. It's like this for every ninja. You never know if you are being tricked or if what you are doing is right. You just do as you are told. You become a hired weapon and tool. Its just the way of the ninja."

Naruto sniffed, "I think I understand, but I still don't like it."

"I'm sorry Oto. It gets easier and when you are older things will make more sense." He hugged the smaller boy still rubbing circles on his back and made shushing noises to calm him.

"Okay." His voice came out quiet.

"I think maybe you should get some sleep." Itachi went to move the boy to get up.

"No, Aniki don't, stay here." Naruto pleaded clutching to the older ones shirt.

"Okay, I'll stay here to you go to sleep." Itachi spoke softly patting the blondes back.

Naruto rest his head against the older ones shoulder and slowly let sleep take him.

Itachi tucked him in and then went to bed himself with a small sigh.

* * *

A couple of months had passed with the normal routine of training for Naruto with an occasional mission. It was in the middle of June, but that wasn't all that noticeable inside the Akatsuki base.

Itachi was having a bad week so far. He had been given a mission on information gathering to Konoha since he knew the area the best. He knew at the time he shouldn't, but he did it anyway. He visited the old Uchiha estate. God must have been against him that day; his mission was finished he had just wanted to see what became of the place when he caught sight of his little brother. That was all it took and he was gone again.

He stormed into the based a mix of emotions trying his best to hide all of them. He was fourteen damn it he should be able to control his emotions. Of course he did just turn fourteen, but he was still a teenager a man in the world's eyes and he should be in control of himself.

"Hey Itachi, how was the mission?" Kisame asked waving a hand in greeting.

Itachi threw him a scroll with al his notes and the information needed before walking by without saying a word.

"Uh…umkay…" Kisame just turned watching Itachi's retreating back.

* * *

Itachi closed the door and leaned against it finally taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before noticing Naruto was sitting on the bed with a pen and some papers.

"Hey Aniki! Hey are you alright?" The blonde asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing?" The older one tried to regain his self before walking over.

"Oh, these are strategy problems Deidara has me working out. They are actually pretty hard, I can get one or two." Naruto had looked down at his notepaper before looking back up and noticing the dark haired boys distress. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." Itachi waved it off and leaned back against the wall.

The blonde set his paper on the dresser next to the bed and crawled over to where Itachi was sitting on the bed. "Aniki, I can tell when you are lying. What's wrong?"

The older one closed his eyes for a moment knowing he wasn't going to get out of it. "I saw my brother when I was on that mission a few days ago."

"Oh really? Is he okay?"

"He looked fine, I didn't talk to him."

"Oh why?"

"Why what?" He didn't want to answer the question right now.

"Why didn't you talk to him? He's your brother right?"

Itachi looked over at the little one peering at him, "Yeah, he is my brother. That's exactly why I can't talk to him."

"What? Why?" The blonde was thoroughly confused.

"I just can't talk to him. I just feel to bad for what I did."

"Wh…what'd you do?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

Itachi let out a long sigh closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. _'Do I really want to tell him now? Will he even understand? Will he hate me?'_ He opened his eyes and looked over at the small child in front of him. _'How would he react?' _"Okay, I'll tell you, but it's not a pretty story. And once I start I am going to have to tell all of it or none of it will make any sense."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, tell me."

"Do you remember the night I came and got you?" He paused waiting to receive the younger ones nod. "Well that's the same night that my clan was murdered."

"What! Who would do such a thing?"

"Hang on, I am still talking." Naruto went quiet to listen. "I was on a mission for the village, I was planning to leave anyways. Slip away with no one noticing until they went to call me for the next mission. But when I got to my house…"

**Flashback**

Itachi made his way towards his room before the scent of blood met his nose. He turned and made his way towards the smell. He opened the door and froze. His father fell face first towards the floor with blood coming from his next and chest.

"Well that finishes of the higher ups." A disturbing voice called lowering his blade looking down at the corpses. Itachi looked up at the man who was mostly hidden in the dark. He had long dark hair hanging around his face. The teenager then noticed his mother slumped against the wall in a pool of her own blood.

His eyes then went back to his father. He had hated the man. Despised him for how he treated him and his brother. Treating him like this trophy child and weapon and his brother like nothing. But now looking at his lifeless form he could only remember the times when he was little and his dad would take him out to shoot targets.

He glared up at the man who had just killed his parents. I guess he should know by now his father was the head of the clan. It wasn't personal, but this was his family. What about his little brother had they killed the little child that couldn't even protect himself. Itachi readied his katana, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Itachi-kun! How darling of you to appear. I have had an eye on you. Aren't you happy? I did what you always wanted, but you never had the guts to. I killed this pathetic excuse of a man." With that the man in the shadow stabbed his father again.

Itachi had to hold back a growl. He needed to keep his emotions completely under control to win this fight. He still didn't know in what condition his brother was. His parents were dead in front of him, but he needed to control his emotions. "Can you tell me the name of the man I am going to kill tonight?"

"A pleasure, the name is Orochimaru. But I am interested in how you plan to kill me, you old man died at my hands didn't he?" The now named Orochimaru stepped forward with a small laugh. Itachi could now see his skin was so pale it was white almost like paste. His eyes were yellow with slits.

Itachi didn't speak he just jumped foreword hoping to take the upper hand in the fight. They fought back and fourth neither one laying a deadly blow. Orochimaru had the upper hand on most of the fight almost as if he was playing around with Itachi. He made sure not to make eye contact, but he still had the advantage of years of experience.

They continued fighting till Itachi got pushed against the wall and then Orochimaru spoke. "Well I have to leave you alive. You are an important piece. You will play into my hands. I thank you in advance for the delivery." He paused when heard a bird call. "Ah, it seems all the rest of the 'Uchiha' have been taken care of. Thanks for entertaining me while I was waiting for the weaker of you to disappear." He moved his hand as if to signify the disappearance. Then he slowly descended into the ground.

"No Bastard! Get back here!" Itachi ran and swung to behead the man the quickly turned to mud. He whirled around as the door opened and Sasuke ran in. _'was he sleeping through all of this! Where was he! How the hell did he not wake up to all that! He just slept as everyone died!'_

"Aniki, what happened? Mother! Father!" Sasuke called out running over to his brother before freezing.

"They are dead." It was after he said this that he realized he was covered in blood and still had his katana drawn and it too was glistening with blood.

"Who! Who did this?"

It was then he made the choice, "I killed them."

"Aniki…why? NO! You're lying!" Sasuke covered up his ears.

"It's true, I killed them. They are all dead." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and looked him in the eye drawing him into his world. Making him see there parents death with Itachi the one killing them.

Sasuke fell backwards and then to his knees. "No…no more. NO MORE!" He screamed clutching his head and falling forward crying.

**End Flashback**

Itachi sighed. "I told him that it was me, because I thought it was the best thing I could do for him at the time. I was still leaving; I had to. But it was the only way I could still protect him. See if he came after me then I could know that he would be killed. But if he went after that other guy I wouldn't know. I don't know if left Sasuke alive for a reason or if he just got really lucky. I just couldn't leave it to chance. So, I told him it was I. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. If it was right to leave him."

Naruto looked thoughtful as he took all this new information in. Some of it was still hazy and didn't make all that much sense. But he could tell his older brother was hurting. He crawled into his brother's lap and gave him a big hug. "It's okay, even if it wasn't right, I know everything will be alright in the end."

Itachi gave a small smile hugging the little bundle in his arms, "Sometimes I wonder if its you or me that is older." He gave a small laugh that still had a little sadness in it, but held on to his new little brother and pulled him tighter. "I hope you are right Oto, I hope you're right."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay to all my reviewers! A lot of you have been correcting me on my use of "Oto" by saying that it meant sound not brother. The truth is it means both.

See:

_Oto_

(n,n-suf) soundnote(P)

_Oto_

(n) (hum) younger brother

The reason that I am using Oto instead of Otouto is because I don't think that Itachi would want to call Naruto the same thing he called Sasuke. Plus Oto is more like a pet name, hehe. If I were to be really proper I should use "Otoutobun" because that means a friend treated as a younger brother, but I like that Itachi doesn't use complications. All right, so is that settled? Plus if I am talking about sound I will just say sound.

Okay then. A lot of people were asking for longer chapters, so this is an example of that. I did warn you it would take longer. So, what do you think? Like the bigger chapters or do you want the shorter ones with faster updates?

Another thing I have been seeing in a lot of review is about time skips. The thing is Naruto's childhood is very important. But don't worry you will get to see Naruto all grown up. Of course there will be time skips here and there every now and then.

Crimson-Genius: Yes the strengths are going to be discussed I actually believe I touched on that in this chapter.

ASOTA: Hehe of course why not have a ninja apparel magazine XD! And yes mail order is the best especially with super speed delivery. I decided on that because I don't think labeled criminals could just walk into a shop. Plus I found it kinda funny.

**Next chapter is prolly one you guys are waiting for. It is a definite mover in the plot! Though it might take a little while for me to get out. **

**Next Chapter – Project Nine!**


	5. Chapter Four: A Well Set Trap

**Chapter Four: A Well Set Trap**

****

****

A/N: Hehe sorry I lied. I forgot that I needed this chapter before Project Nine. –Sheepish grin- I'm sorry, but I promise you will be glad you had this chapter, if not the story would make since. Anyways you can kill me later on with the story

* * *

It was October third, three months after Naruto had found out about Itachi losing his family. It had seemed that after that they became even more like brothers. Naruto would follow Itachi around when the latter wasn't on mission and the first wasn't in lessons.

Itachi was at the moment sitting at the kitchen table with Kisame and Deidara. He had paid Kakuzu twenty bucks to take the little blonde out of the base and get him to climb up trees or just wear himself out trying.

Itachi looked from Kisame to Deidara. "So, will you guys help me?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow and then grinned, "Ah what the hell, why not? I'm in."

Deidara looked at the shark like man to the dark haired teen, "Alright what do I have to do?"

"Alright we have one week, here is the plan."

* * *

Kakuzu walked into the main room raising an eyebrow at all the papers on the counter. "Okay the jobs done. Man that kid has some energy. He wasn't able to get up the tree through he ended up beating it up cause he got mad at it for not working with him." He laughed.

Itachi looked around. "Well I didn't really expect him to, where is he?"

"In your guys room, he wore himself out." With that he walked over to the fridge, "Any of you seen my good for nothing partner? Prolly out killing some bastard in the name of religion." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Deidara laughed slightly, "Nope haven't seen him. Alright I am packing in I have a mission in the morning."

Kisame looked over the papers again, "I think I can manage my part. I'm going to hit the sack to. See you in the morning, I have a twerp to train."

Itachi nodded pushing the papers into a drawer before leaving the room himself.

* * *

The dark haired teen opened the door to his room and then froze. Chocolate he was seeing chocolate. The melted brown substance was all over his blanket trailing to little handprints on the floor trailing to a blond with his back showing trying to look asleep.

Itachi took a moment, closed his eyes, and counted to ten inside his head. He opened his eyes looking for what caused the candy mess. His eyes stopped at a box poking out from under his bed, an empty box of pocky, more importantly _his_ empty box of pocky.

"Naruto," He waited trying to be patient. _'He's just a kid, he's just a kid' _"Naruto get up I know you are awake."

The blonde turned and smiled, "Oh hi Aniki I didn't hear you come in." Naruto seemed to be oblivious to the chocolate smeared on his face.

Itachi pointed at his messy blankets to the floor to the empty box and then at Naruto, "Did you do this?" He motioned to the mess around the room again trying to keep himself calm.

Naruto shook his head, "No."

Itachi pinked the bridge of his nose, "Then, who did?"

"I don't know."

"Was anyone else in the room?"

"No."

"Then who else could have done it?"

"I don't know."

"Naruto, are you lying to me?"

The blonde looked down, "No." he shook his head again.

"You aren't going to get in trouble if you tell the truth. Now I will ask again, did you do this?"

Naruto looked down again. "Yes." He said almost to quiet.

Itachi sighed, "Alright, just clean it up and we can forget this happened." He moved and picked up his blanket to go wash it. _'Little brat. Leave him alone for what five minutes. Not only does he make a mess of the room, oh no he eats my pocky. Then he lies to top it off. Grrr, and I even planed the little monsters birthday'_ The teen sighed again and shook his head.

* * *

Six days had paced it was now October ninth. Naruto had gone on a mission with Kisame. His job was to distract a lady while blue man got this document out of her office. It had gone over well and they left without a problem.

Naruto was chattering away as they walked through the woods leading to the base. "So, blue man, I was thinking I should learn to use this catra stuff everyone else is using."

Kisame laughed, "Its Chakra twerp."

"Oh well I want to use it." The blonde then screamed when Kisame fell foreword unmoving. He looked around frantically but didn't see anyone. He pushed the blue man trying to get him to get up. But when he finally rolled him over his eyes were lifeless.

Naruto screamed and then ran as fast as he could trying to get help. He came to the side of the mountain and the door was open. He ran inside calling for anyone. He threw open his bedroom door to see Itachi on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Aniki! No!" He ran over to him and shook the body. "No you have to be okay. You said that you would protect me." Tears were streaming down his face as he shook Itachi again. "Wake up, come on get up."

Naruto's head shot up when he heard another scream. He ran to the main room and ran in to see Deidara slumped against the wall. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He started chanting to himself shaking his head back and fourth then noticed Kakuzu's head on the kitchen floor without the rest of the body.

The blonde fell forward shaking and threw up still sobbing. "No…no…no please no." Naruto finally had enough emotional stress and passed out.

* * *

The man carrying the blonde could feel the body twitching. He looked over to his teammates, "Think we used to strong a Genjutsu?"

Another one looked over, "Nah, he'll be fine. Plus boss says he wants him to think everyone's dead. Then he wont fight as much."

"Just asking, I think this little guy is going to have a panic attack."

* * *

Kisame busted open the door wiping a bit of blood that was trickling down his lip. "We've got a problem." He paused looking at everyone in the meeting, "Someone took Naruto, I was jumped and when I woke up they were gone."

* * *

He looked down excitedly at the boy that was just delivered to him. He couldn't quite remember how long he took in preparations.

He looked from the unconscious boy to the people in front of him, "I am proud to announce it is finally coming together. All my work will finally pay off. Years of experiments will become one. If this one fails nothing will work. The Kyuubi kid will become my greatest work. The tests will start tomorrow and I want all the doctors to journal all findings and procedures. I can just feel it in my skin this one working. Let Project Nine begin!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay sorry I forgot that I needed this chapter before Project Nine starts. Hopefully you like. You didn't really think I was going to kill everyone off like that? Hehe, sorry if I worried any of you. Anyways next chapter begins project nine I promise. Plus I have wanted to write the pocky scene since I started this story. Again that one will take longer for me to write and when you read it you will understand why. I am trying to keep it as realistic as possible. Anyway leave a review; they make me feel loved. Yell if you are mad and ask questions if you have any I will try and answer.

UseYourImagination: I guess you will just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter Five: Project Nine

**Chapter Five: Project Nine**

A/N: Notes at bottom. Happy reading.

Okay for everyone confused about what happened in the last chapter, I will recap:

When Naruto and Kisame were returning from their mission they were ambushed. Naruto was immediately put under Genjutsu, and in his mind he saw everyone dead. While Naruto was caught in the Genjutsu, Kisame was jumped and got knocked out. The people that ambushed the two of them took Naruto and left Kisame knocked out on the ground. After they were gone Kisame woke up and ran to the base (Akatsuki) were he ran into a meeting with everyone that was there at the time was and said that Naruto was taken (Don't worry that whole scene will be redone and cleared up, but not now). Then back with the men that took Naruto dropped him off at the destination, which is where this chapter begins.

* * *

_He looked down excitedly at the boy that was just delivered to him. He couldn't quite remember how long he took in preparations. _

_He looked from the unconscious boy to the people in front of him, "I am proud to announce it is finally coming together. All my work will finally pay off. Years of experiments will become one. If this one fails nothing will work. The Kyuubi kid will become my greatest work. The tests will start tomorrow and I want all the doctors to journal all findings and procedures. I can just feel it in my skin this one working. Let Project Nine begin!"_

* * *

Guide:

_Italics- Doctors journal_

Normal- Real Life/ Flash Backs

**

* * *

**

Day 1

_Today we will be starting the DNA manipulation in the eyes. First we needed to extract DNA from the specimen before the changes were made._

Naruto had a belt like strap holding his arms at his sides. Another strap held his legs together. Both straps were clipped to the operating table. He thrashed his head around trying to get free.

"Get the anesthesiologist in here," a doctor in a white coat with chestnut colored hair pulled into a ponytail spoke.

A man wearing goggle like glasses came in pushing a cart. He lifted and held a mask to the struggling boys face after messing with a few knobs on the cart. The young blond calmed and became still. The man worked fast with starting the IV and hooking it up to the anesthesia machine. Soon the boy on the table was chemically placed into a deep sleep.

The female doctor otherwise known as the eye specialist stood over the boy moving closer to the table. A metal clamp was applied to each eye to hold the eyelids open. A 25-gauge needle was inserted into the retina to extract the DNA, which immediately was placed into a sterile tube and transported to the lab.

The boy was unhooked from the machines and moved to the recovery room to be watched over until he woke up.

_The DNA was then separated from the other cells under a sterile hood. We removed the nucleus from the cell. With the DNA isolated, we were able to alter the proteins by inserting the Hyuga's proteins to start the altering process. Now we wait for the new proteins to attach to build the new DNA. _

* * *

**Day 5**

_The new DNA is ready to be entered into the test subject. The process used promises the subject to accept the new cells. We will start the process soon._

The doctor opened the door and stepped inside, her ponytail swung back and fourth which each step.

Naruto pushed himself back against the wall pulling his knees to his chest.

"Come on, you need to come with me," the doctor spoke softly.

"No." He shook his head, "No, you hurt me." He spoke remembering where his arm hurt from the IV and his eyes stung.

The doctor shook her head and pulled out a syringe filled with a muscle relaxant to calm the boy.

"No! No! Stay away!" The blonde started screaming trying to keep the doctor away. He tried to jerk his arm back when it was grabbed, but wasn't strong enough. He yelped when the needle stuck in but almost instantly was filled with a warm feeling.

She picked up the boy and went to the operating room. Once there, Naruto was placed under anesthesia.

_The process went well. Once he was asleep inserting the new DNA directly into his eyes was quite simple. Now to keep him under close observation to monitor progress and make sure nothing goes wrong. _

The doctor leaned over checking on the machines. He was responsible for making sure the kid stayed healthy and nothing went bad. He moved and changed out the IV bag for a new one.

"Unghhh." Naruto moaned walking up from the operation. "uhh oww."

The doctor looked at the boy and smiled, "Hey there little guy. Tell me how you are feeling and then I can try and get you some pain meds."

Naruto opened his eyes to look at the guy butt hen quickly closed them again. He moved his hand up quickly almost ruining his IV when he clutched his hands over his eyes. "My eyes they burn. Oww."

"Shh, can you describe it past burning? And you need to move your hands."

"No! It hurts!" He pushed his hands against his eyes harder and started scratching.

"No, stop that! You need to stop that now." The doctor ordered, but the boy wouldn't stop. The man grabbed a blindfold and covered the boy's eyes before putting both his hands in little mitts and tied the ends to stop him from scratching.

The doctor sighed as Naruto tried desperately to get his hands to his eyes to stop the burning sensation. "Don't worry, that's just the feeling from after the upgrade. It will take a little while, but it will go away. I am going to give you some pain meds to try and keep it under control, but I promise it will go away."

_We expected there to be some pain, in fact we are happy with the control over the pain. Now we wait a week before testing to see if his eyes adapted to the Byakugan._

* * *

**Day 12**

_Today we are testing the subject's new eyes. So far he seems to be adapting fine and his vision is functioning fine. However he hasn't activated it on his own as of yet. Today we will force it to activate and see how he does._

"Oh master, we weren't expecting you to come today." The doctor bowed.

"Why wouldn't I come to see my greatest test subject?" The man stood his black hair falling down his back was a big contrast to the white of his skin.

"Of course Orochimaru sir." The doctor moved to open the door, "He is right through here."

Orochimaru walked through the door and eyed the boy trying to fight off a doctor. He gave a small laugh drawing the doctor's attention. "To think you can't even hold down a boy and this is before he has all the changes."

"Sorry sir, I was trying to keep from scaring him."

"Well get on with the test, I want to see how it's worked." Orochimaru then took a seat against the wall to watch.

"Yes sir." He grabbed the boy now not being gentle as before and strapped him to the table. "What we are going to be doing sir is forcing the cells in the eyes to stimulate thus causing the Byakugan to be forced into use." He motioned for the nurse to step forward and took the syringe from her. He took it and injected Naruto.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed at the stinging sensation in his arm and then the pressure in his eyes and closed them tightly.

"Let me see." Orochimaru moved and stood over the table. "Open your eyes." Naruto opened his eyes to see the new voice. "Interesting, so it worked." He looked into the blonde's eyes that were now completely white. "Come to see what you helped create." He said over his shoulder looking at a man with long brown hair and matching white eyes.

"I was curious to see how it all worked out." The man stepped closer.

"Well Hyuga it seems he has taken to your DNA well. Your help is indeed appreciated." Orochimaru turned back to the boy that had his eyes closed once again and was covering them with his hands.

The man smirked, "I am interested in seeing this project finished, plus with your offer how could I refuse."

"Ah yes indeed." The man with black hair looked to the doctor. "Why does he keep closing his eyes?"

"Sir he is just not used to the enhanced sight."

Naruto opened his eyes again blinking a few times trying to keep out the brightness.

"Okay, that's fine turn it off and start preparing for the next experiment."

"Yes sir." The doctor moved injecting Naruto with another liquid. His eyes slowly faded back to normal.

_The test went perfect. We were able to activate the Byakugan and afterwards it had no negative effect on the subject's eyes. We will be working with the subject's DNA soon to prepare for the next advancement._

* * *

**Day 17**

_We have gotten the subjects DNA isolated and are starting the process of mixing in the Yakushi DNA. We are hoping to take Kabuto's DNA and transfer the Saisei ability into the test subject. With that he will have the Yakushi regeneration power. The new DNA should be ready in a week._

* * *

**Day 22**

_We now have the new DNA ready and are inserting it into the subject today. The process went well, it seems the subject is fighting less, which speeds up recovery time after the initial procedure. So far there are no side effects from the procedure. It will take a week for the DNA to replicate and spread throughout the body, we will then test to see if he has adapted to the new ability._

* * *

**Day 29**

_Today we are testing the Saisei in the subject to see if his body has adapted to it. The test shall begin immediately._

"Nurse, is the boy ready?"

"Yes doctor, he is right in this room." She took a step back opening the door.

"Very good." He took a step in moving his clipboard to his side.

Naruto moved around from where he was at the chair jerking on his arms that were strapped to the armrests.

"Give me the needle." The doctor said to the nurse. He took the needle and injected it into Naruto's arm to stimulate the Saisei into being active. "Scalpel."

"Yes, sir." The nurse handed him the blade. Naruto's eyes went wide and started pulling on the straps harder.

"No, no, what are you going to do." The doctor set his hand on the boys trying to calm him.

"It's just a test, calm down, shhh." He moved the blade across the boy's arm making a cut, which earned a cry from the blonde. The doctor moved his hand back and watched the cut. It slowly closed back up glowing a faint red.

"Hmm interesting." He cut the arm again this time deeper.

"Ahh! Ow that hurts." Naruto yanked on his wrist trying to get it free. After waiting a few seconds it stared to slightly glow red and healed itself.

"Amazing, I don't even think this is from what we did." The doctor exclaimed and started writing on the clipboard fast. "Take the boy back to his room."

_When tested the healing abilities worked. However it seems that there is another factor in the healing that speeds it up tremendously. It seems that when it combined with the Saisei it was able to heal rapidly._

* * *

**Day 34**

_Today we are entering the Kaguya DNA. With that the subject should get the bone manipulation ability. We will test it in a week._

* * *

**Day 35**

_Something went wrong; the genes were rejected. It's now acting like a virus and eating at his bones. His bones are getting weaker and might disintegrate completely. We are getting the operating room ready for an immediate operation._

"Get him on the table!" She hollered over the noise of the doctors moving about. "What happened?"

A man with short black hair spoke, "I was watching him after the DNA enhancement and his stats just started going haywire. Hopefully we caught it before it spread to far."

"Alright. I want a red blood cell count stat." She turned and looked at the papers before looking back at the boy. "Can someone tell me how we are coming on something to neutralize it?"

"Sorry doctor, we can't neutralize until we isolate and so far we can pin point the movements. It's spreading too fast."

"Alright make the preparations, we are going to have to remove it. We are going to have to transplant the bone."

"Alright you heard her, prepare for surgery!" The man called.

The doctor snapped her fingers to get the man's attention. "Get Kimimaru. We are going to use him for the transplant. Maybe that way it will also neutralize the virus."

"Yes doctor!" He rushed off to get the Kaguya.

"I need another table in here for the transplant." The doctor called out trying to get everything ready while checking on the boy's vitals again.

"Alright, we are prepping Kimimaru for surgery now."

"Good. I want everything ready to cut open in the next five minutes or we are going to lose him. And I need someone to repress the regeneration; we don't want that while operating. All right is everyone with me? Move!"

_Once both patients were prepped we were able to completely remove the bone from Project Nine and enter the Kaguya bone. We had to remove every bone that the virus influences. Almost the entire right side of his skeletal system had to be removed and replaced. It kept spreading as we were working. We were able to lock off the spine and neck to keep it from being infected._

_The virus seemed to be drawn to the new bones, but didn't effect them. It was neutralized with the new bones. There were signs of the same thing starting in the left side, so we had to transplant the bones in the side to. It is amazing that he pulled through. He is being moved to a recovery room where he will be kept under a close watch._

* * *

**Day 36**

_The patient has been stabilized; the procedure went well. He will need some time for extensive recovery, but with his healing abilities it should go faster. Afterwards if everything stays stable we will continue with the experiments._

* * *

**Day 66**

_It has been a month since the operation. Recovery has gone well and the bones were completely accepted. Today we are testing to see if he was able to keep the Kaguya bone manipulation ability._

"You think he was able to keep it even after the virus?" The nurse asked pulling on her gloves.

"Well they were Kimimaru's bones, so it already had the ability in them. I guess we will find out." He opened the door and stepped in. "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling today?" He had been tracking the boy's recovery for the past month and sort of got attached to the kid.

Naruto looked up at the doctor and smiled slightly. "I'm feeling okay today." He moved his arms up and down, "No more pain."

"That's good. We have to do a test today, do you think you are ready for one?"

The blonde looked at the ground. He didn't like the tests, all the ones before had hurt. "I don't want the test, I don't like them."

"I'm sorry, but we have to do the tests to make sure you don't break." He took the needle from the nurse and then took Naruto's arm. "Just a small prick and maybe a little sting, but that's all."

Naruto closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten to not feel the shot. He winced slightly when the liquid went in, but then opened his eyes.

"Okay, good. See not that bad at all." The doctor smiled moving his blue-rimmed goggles from the top of his head to around his neck. "Alright, I want you to spread your fingers apart really wide. Okay good. Now, I want you to push your finger bones outwards and try and push it through your skin."

He looked at the doctor then back at his hands and then at the doctor again, "I cant."

"Try, you should be able to do this now, just try."

"I cant, they just won't."

"Okay, the next part of the text is going to hurt and I and sorry. As soon as its over I can get you some pain reliever, okay." Naruto scooted back away from the doctor. "I promise I will make it as fast as I can."

With Naruto's arm he still had a hold on he moved it into the machine on the counter. After pressing a button the machine clamped down crushing his arm. Naruto screamed loudly nearly passing out from the pain. The doctor flipping a switch and the machine opened up reveling the arm. The skin was already bruising and was broken open in places, the tendons were crushed, but all the bones were perfectly fine.

"Alright tests over." The doctor quickly grabbed another needle and shoved it into the boys forearm. "See, morphine will make the pain go away just give it a second. Nurse wrap up his arm I have to give report."

_It seems the DNA didn't hold completely. He did not get the ability to remove his bones. But he did retain a form of the ability. It is hard to tell at the time if his bones are unbreakable or if they grow back so fast that they are never hindered. Whichever it is, it is better then nothing. He will need another month before his body is ready for more DNA changes._

* * *

**Day 96**

_The patient is finally ready for the next stage of the project. We will be entering the DNA from a clan of the mist that will give the boy control over water and ice. The DNA is ready to be entered into is system. We are hoping that it will be accepted and what happened last time was a one-time experience._

_The DNA entered fine. He will be watched over night for any signs of complications. We will test the ability in a week._

_Note from Doctor Disachi: His arm wound was able to heal over night. It seems the Saisei is currently working all the time, or it could be factored to the 'other' healing ability. His recovery from the skeletal transplant went over without complication. As far as I am concerned it should no longer be a problem._

* * *

**Day 103**

_Today we are testing if the boy has developed control over water and ice. It took some time, but we have created the drug we need to stimulate the gene into action. The test will start soon._

"Oh sir, hello. We weren't told that you were coming down." The doctor bowed to the man with long dark hair.

"I like to come unannounced, it's easier to check up on things when people don't know you are coming." Orochimaru spoke still walking past the doctor. "I heard you are testing one of the odd blood lines I found."

"Yes sir, the water and ice one." The doctor rushed up to walk alongside the man.

"Ah, I see. Don't you love the after effects of war? So many bloodlines running for their lives and having nowhere to go, I just happen to be there to take what I need. It's a pity that the girl I found died. At least we got her DNA first." Orochimaru pushed open the door to the backside of the two-way mirror and sat down to watch.

On the other side of the mirror, Naruto was sitting in the corner not knowing what was going on. He was told there was going to be a test and then left alone in this room. He sat there and fidgeted with his fingers nervously. He never liked the tests; they almost always hurt.

He took in a deep breath and looked at the mirror and then at the bare walls. What was he supposed to do? The blonde turned and looked at the floor in front of him. His head whirled around as the door opened.

A man wearing a mask came into the room. Naruto jumped up and looked at the man not knowing what was going on. He watched as a scroll was thrown to the ground and then the man started making hand seals.

Water swirled around the man taking the shape of a large dragon. Naruto's eyes widened as the water dragon charged at him. He threw up his arms to protect his head and turned away slightly to try and not get hurt too much.

He blinked and opened his eyes when the water didn't hit. He looked up and saw that the water had frozen around him in a half dome. He took a few steps back and slid against the wall till he was sitting on the floor.

On the other side of the mirror Orochimaru was on his feet standing close to the two sided mirror. "Amazing. That's four. Start getting ready for the next one; I have left what you needed in the lab. And don't screw this one up, it took a lot to get my hands on." With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Day 110**

_The DNA was saved and removed from the frozen eyes that had been removed from the Uchiha. It seems that all the steps were taken to preserve the eyes as soon as they were removed. We have taken the DNA and combined it with Project Nine's own DNA. Today we will be injecting it into both the subject's eyes._

_Doctor Disachi has expressed his concern that the subject will not be able to handle two bloodlines in the eyes and the effects of adding the second one would deteriorate the eyes._

_However, our eye specialist has said that blindness will not be a problem and to continue as planned. We shall wait a week and test his eyes with the Sharingan._

* * *

**Day 117**

_So far the eye specialist was right the patient has not lost eyesight. However we haven't activated the Sharingan yet. Today we will be doing just that and see if he has been able to acquire it. We shall activate it momentarily._

"Alright are we ready?"

"Yes doctor, we are just waiting for you and the injection." The nurse said looking at the boy strapped to the chair. After the last few tests he refused to get out of his room and even bit the nurse that tried to get him out. So they had to restrain the boy before moving him.

Naruto glared at the doctor with a frown on his face, "Just leave me alone already and stop hurting me. I just want to go home. I just want to go to my family." He said the last part in a whisper.

"No stop that, you know they are all dead, you have no home. But you can be happy knowing you are a break through in science, you will be in scientific journals and an inspiration to more experiments for years to come. You are definitely a large stepping stone in the scientific revolution that I know is to come." The doctor grinned knowing he too would go down in history as one of the doctors to conduct the experiment. He stuck the needle into the boys arm and injected him.

Naruto yelped, not at all 'cheered up' by what the doctor had said. He didn't want his whole life just to be some dumb experiment. He suddenly screamed and clutched his eyes shut trying to pry his hands out of the straps to cover them. His eyes were burning feeling like they were going to explode.

The doctor took out a clamp and opened one of the boy's eyes. The blonde screamed louder when his eye was opened and tears were making there way down his face. His eyes had gone a pale rose with three black comma's circling around the pupil less eye.

"The Byakugan and the Sharingan have combined, interesting." The doctor spoke ignoring the boy's screams.

Naruto was trying to tell the doctor that his eyes hurt that he wanted to make it stop that he wanted to claw out his eyes, that he wanted the pain to go away, but he only managed to scream until his throat was sore and the tears kept pouring down his face.

The doctor finally took a second needle and injected the boy 'turning off' the eyes in a sense.

Naruto stopped screaming and just whimpered still crying, but too tired to yell anymore. He wanted to push his hands against his eyes wanted some pressure on it to make the residual pain to go away.

"Don't worry it will wear off. Nurse, schedule another test to be held in three days, I want to see the eyes with just the Sharingan, make it happen." With that the doctor turned and left the room with a nurse furiously writing down notes and a whimpering boy.

* * *

**Day 120**

_We were able to develop a new medicine to active just the Sharingan. When this was done, the eyes were significantly darker red and with pupils. It also appears that with just the Sharingan the subject experienced less pain, but still complained of stinging. We are marking the two bloodlines in the eyes as a success as the specialist suggested._

* * *

**Day 127**

_We have taken the DNA from Tsurugu Misumi to take the ability of Dakkyuu, or the ability to dislocate every bone in ones body. We have combined it with the subjects DNA and are getting ready to insert it into Project Nine._

_Once again Doctor Disachi has expressed his concern that this could hinder the bone transplant from the Kaguya experiment. However we have been given the word to continue anyways. So the Misumi DNA has been entered into the subject and will be tested in a week._

* * *

**Day 134**

_The subject has been tested and has developed the Dakkyuu nicely. We were able to rotate his arm at the shoulder and elbow joints in full circles. It has not had any negative effects on the earlier bone transplants. Everything is working sound._

* * *

**Day 141**

_Today we are entering the new DNA in the subject to give him the Isseigen ability. This is taken from the Akado clan and the DNA was taken from Yoroi. This new enhancement will give him the ability to take out another persons Chakra. It will be added to the subject today and tested in a week._

* * *

**Day 148**

_We have tested the Isseigen in the subject. We were able to locate the ability in him, but it seems that it will remain dormant until a later date. We have tried many different ways to draw it out, but nothing has worked. We have however confirmed that he will one day unlock the ability._

* * *

**Day 168**

_Today we are starting the process of making the subject able to breath under water. There is no bloodline for this ability, however one of the scientist has been working on this development for the most part of his life. He will be taking over for this part of the project._

The man stood looking down and the sleeping boy. The kid had been drugged because of his violent attacks on the nurses and doctors that tried to get him out of the room. "So this is the kid huh? He doesn't look like much."

"Not much? He has survived and adapted to seven bloodline abilities. He is one of my greatest works."

The man half laughed, "I'm sure you aren't the only doctor working on the kids case."

The doctor scowled, he wanted to be the only one with recognition, but knew that wouldn't happen. "Whatever, just don't mess this up. It has been far to much work for you to kill him with this experiment of yours."

"I can ensure you the procedure shouldn't kill him, that is if he is as tough as you claim he is." The man smirked looking at the doctor and then the tank like contraption in front of him.

"Don't let him die." Were the last words of the doctor as he turned and left the room.

The man laughed again before picking up the boy and hooking him up to the machine. The machine would submerge the boy in water, while the mask on his face provided him with oxygen and a chemical to keep him in a sleep state. There were wires to keep track of the boy's vitals and others entered chemicals into him to speed up the changing process. He had to make some changes to the machine to make up for the short time span he was given to complete the project.

"Ah, hello Orochimaru, come to see my work?"

"I'm just checking on the boy. Have you found a way to make up for our lack of time?"

"Yes, just a few chemical changes, plus you only want him to be able to breath underwater, not the full changes. It should be simple."

"And you have managed to do this without the scales on the body like your last project." Orochimaru questioned him not wanting the kid to look like a freak like the other girl that survived this procedure.

"Yes, of course. Leave it to me." The man said turning on the machine and it filled with water and other chemicals.

"If you fail me, I will kill you." Orochimaru said as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Of course sir."

* * *

**Day 173**

_It has been five days since 'project gills' started. The boy has remained I in a sleep like state the entire time. There is now a barely visible outline where the gills will be. So far everything is going according to plan and is on time._

* * *

**Day 178**

_Ten days since the gills project started. The outline for the gills have gotten much darker, but are not finished. It also appears as if the subject is developing very small pieces of skin between his fingers as webbing. Everything remains well and on time._

* * *

**Day 188**

_The project is finished and the gills are complete. We are now pulling the boy out of the water. As hoped for once out of the machine and all wires were disconnected all signs of his gills disappeared. Once the subject wakes back up we will be testing his ability to draw out the gills on his own._

Naruto blinked and sat up. He looked at a few of the doctors he recognized working at the machines around him. He then looked at the man with long black hair that had been in the room after the first experiment and another man he had never seen that were looking at him.

"Ah, Orochimaru, he is awake. It is time for the test." The man stepped forward and picked up the blonde.

Naruto started hitting and kicking trying to be put down before he was dropped into a tank filled with water. He pushed off the bottom with his feet to get to the top for air, but a lid was shut and he couldn't get up.

He furiously pounded on the lid trying to hold his breath. The lid wouldn't budge. He then pounded on the glasses trying to plea one of the doctors to let him out and save his life. He coughed and choked fighting for air.

The boy was breathing in the water trying to stop the drowning sensation when his head suddenly cleared. He blinked a few times and took in another breath realizing he could breath. He looked down at his hands and noticed a small amount of skin between his fingers. He also noticed that his skin was thicker.

"Success!" Orochimaru smiled looking at the boy. "Alright get him out of there. And start preparing for the last part of the project."

* * *

**Day 208**

_Today we will be injecting the subject with the last DNA enhancement. It is the Akachouka. We are very lucky that we were able to obtain this DNA. Orochimaru was able to find it when he was investigating the Seven Swordsmen. It was found in a boy by the name of Ranmaru. As far as we knew this bloodline was supposed to be extinct. We will now be entering it into the boy. We will test it in a week._

* * *

**Day 215**

_We tested the Akachouka in the boy today. However it seems that all three eye bloodlines activated. The result was a pale rose color with three black comas and a pale rose glow. However it over stimulated the subject's eyes and they started bleeding. We immediately inactivated the bloodlines and covered the subject's eyes after he complained about not being able to see. The eye specialist has said that they will need to remain covered for two months, but the blindness is only temporary._

* * *

**Day 275**

_Today we uncovered the subject's eyes and he can see properly again. However we will have to wait another two months for his eyes to get used to see and light again before testing them._

* * *

**Day 335**

_We have isolated and activated only the Akachouka ability and the subject didn't even complain about pain. It has worked perfectly._

"It worked!" The doctor exclaimed happily.

Orochimaru was smiling, "It's done. Project Nine is complete." Cheers from the doctors broke out at the accomplishment. "Alright everybody do what you need to do to tie up any loose ends. I want everything done and the boy ready to leave in one month. I will be back then. 30 days everybody, make it happen.

* * *

**Day 365**

_The project is complete. Project Nine is finally finished. After a year of work it is finally complete. We have worked and have made it were all nine abilities are unlocked and able to be accessed, however they are not 'turned on' per say like they were when we were testing them. The boy will have to activate them on his own, but they are now available to him._

Orochimaru smiled looking down at the unconscious boy and then the eight-year-old standing at attention. "Kimimaru, take the boy to the location on the paper. There should be people there who are looking for him. I am trusting you, I know you are more then capable."

"Yes master, I shall make you proud." Kimimaru bowed and picked up the boy.

"Alright, go now. Come back here and they will direct you to where you can find me."

"Yes master." With that the boy turned and left.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Do you get it Project Nine and nine new abilities? All right hope you enjoyed and leave me a comment telling me what you think and ask any questions you have.

Japanese Translations

Saisei – Regeneration -Kabuto Yakushi

Isseigen – Life Suction -Yoroi Akado

Dakkyuu – Dislocation -Tsurugu Misumi

Akachouka – Crimson Glow -Ranmaru (or look up Raiga)

If you have questions about these abilities then search the names.


	7. Chapter Six: Return Home

**Chapter Six: Return Home**

A/N: Wow I got a lot of reviews hopefully everything will be cleared up. Give me a little credit, I have a plan and plan on explaining everything. See not at bottom for those that are concerned he is too powerful.

* * *

**Flashback One Year Ago**

Kisame busted open the door wiping a bit of blood that was trickling down his lip. "We've got a problem." He paused looking at everyone in the meeting, "Someone took Naruto, I was jumped and when I woke up they were gone."

Itachi jumped up, "What! What do you mean he's gone? We have to go after them." He started towards the door.

"Uchiha, sit down." The man covered in shadows called out.

Itachi whirled a round and faced the man he called boss, "What do you mean we have to go get him."

"Sit down." The man's voice held a tone of finality that you just didn't cross.

The fourteen-year-old Uchiha sat back in the chair looking at his leader demanding an answer.

"We will not go after him." He spoke as if it was the only answer.

Itachi jumped out of his seat again. Kisame looked about ready to fall over still standing in the doorway and Deidara was crushing the pen in his hand.

"Sit down, and calm down. This is supposed to happen. I knew it was going to happen and we shall not stop it."

Kisame took a step forward, "What the hell are you talking about, we need that kid."

The leader lifted up his hand demanding silence, "He will come back to us. This has all been predicted and we shall not mess with fate. We will wait till it is our turn to play our cards."

Itachi was not at all pleased with this answer and was clutching to the table in front of his to contain his anger.

"You are all dismissed." He walked as they started leaving the room, "And Uchiha, if you try anything I will have you put under lockdown."

"Yes sir." Itachi said before walking out of the room and to the training room to let of some steam.

* * *

**Present Time**

Kimimaro looked down at the paper again before adjusting the sleeping boy on his shoulder. The antidote to the drug he was given securely in his pocket.

He was currently standing in front of a mountain that he was supposedly supposed to enter. The bone user raised an eyebrow tacking a step closer and looking around.

Kimimaro stepped back when a plant seemed to pop out of the ground. Then he saw a head and noticed it was a strange person.

"State your business or die." The plant like man spoke.

"I am here to make a delivery. Is there a passage through this mountain?" The white haired boy spoke.

"Delivery?" Zetsu asked before noticing the blonde boy on the others shoulder. The two voices were having a battle inside his head. "Follow." He spoke before opening the door in the mountainside and walking in.

Kimimaro followed adjusting the boy on his shoulder. They walked through a hallway and stopped at a large door.

Zetsu opened it and walked into the meeting room.

"I demand we do something! It has been over a year, he could be dead. I keep saying this, something has to be done."

"Itachi, calm down. Yes Zetsu?" He turned his attention to the man standing in the door.

"A person has come to see you sir." He stepped aside letting the bone user enter the room before melting into the ground and going back on watch.

"Yes?" The man in shadows asked the boy at the door.

"I have a delivery for you."

Kisame eyed the boy and then looked at the blonde hair that was hanging from over his shoulder, "N...Naruto?"

Itachi turned around to face the door and then his eyes went wide. "Who is that?" He asked pointing to the boy on Kimimaro's shoulder.

The white haired boy set the blonde on the ground, "His name is." He looked down at the paper in his hands, "Naruto. I was told that there would be people here waiting for him."

Itachi jumped up and looked the blonde over, he looked fine except he was asleep. He then turned and glared at the bone user. He shoved the boy against the wall, "Where was he! What did you do to him? Why did you take him?"

"I am sorry sir, I don't know what you are talking about." He moved his hand down to his pocket and pulled out a letter, "Here."

Itachi grabbed it and went to read it when the leader coughed and Itachi handed it to him before leaning over the sleeping blonde. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is just asleep, here." Kimimaro pulled out a syringe and opened the cap injecting Naruto with the antidote. "He'll wake up in an hour or so."

The man in the shadows 'hm'ed to get everyone's attention, "It seems he has been staying with an old acquaintance, Orochimaru. I have a list here of experiments and enhancements that were made on him. He says here he will return to get him when the time is right." He set the letter down, "However we will not let that happen. Like I said before, it is now our turn to play our cards. Itachi, take the boy back to his room he may need medical attention, but it looks as though everything is sound. Report to me when he wakes up."

"Yes sir." Itachi nodded and picked up Naruto before making his way out of the room.

Kimimaro stood with his hands at his sides and his head slightly bowed, "Sir, it is my observation that you are not working with Orochimaru-sama, but are indeed enemies."

"Yes, it would seem so." The leader of the group spoke, "You can tell your master when you return that he shall not have the boy."

"Sir, I may be out of place, but I request to stay. If you could make it look like I am dead, that there was a battle and I was killed this day and let me stay. I do not wish to return to the man that took everything from me. Please, I can be of great service to you."

The man evaluated the boy in front of him. It was true the boy could be of service, he was part of the Kaguya clan after all. "Alright, I will see to it that it happens and you may stay. However, if you do stay, you will be working for me. If you betray me I will not hesitate in killing you."

"Yes sir, thank you." The white haired boy bowed. Deidara, who was assigned to get a place for him to stay, then led him out of the room.

* * *

Itachi looked over when he heard the blonde stirring and waking up. He hopped to his feet and made his way over to the bed.

Naruto blinked his eyes opened and looked around. He caught the sight of Itachi and screamed.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" The dark haired boy was in frenzy; he had looked fine and then just starting screaming like he saw a ghost.

"You're dead…I saw you die. You're not real, you're not real." The smaller boy closed his eyes tight and started shaking his head. He thought he was done with the nightmares where he had to see the ones he loved die all over again.

"I'm not dead, don't worry I'm here. I really am." Itachi was at a loss; he didn't expect the boy to think him dead.

"No, no, no, not real, not real." Naruto kept shaking.

The older boy grabbed the smaller one by his shoulders and gave him a shake, "Look at me."

When Naruto complied, his eyes meet those of the Mangekyou Sharingan; he then went limp falling back on the bed.

* * *

Itachi watched as the past year of the blonde boy's life played in front of his eyes. He now knew why the boy had thought him dead. He also had another reason to hate the snake like man.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes and made hand seals still inside the younger ones mind. He knew this was the only way, but still didn't feel all to good about doing it. He was going to seal the memories away and create a false memory to make up for the time.

Itachi evaluated the door he had now created and locked away in the boys mind. It looked in order and it should stay locked away. He turned and began to leave when he caught the sound of deep breathing and walked towards it.

The teen stopped in front of giant metal bars where there was a red glow. "Kyuubi, come out."

Giant red eyes opened and evaluated the very small in comparison boy in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested. Now go away I am tired." He was in fact very tired; it had taken a lot out of him to keep his host alive through all the testing and DNA warps. He just wanted to settle down and nap for the next few years.

"I can give you some freedom if you comply."

The fox opened up one of the eyes he had closed intent on sleep, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. If you make it where the memories I have currently sealed do not awaken and that the boy stays mentally well, then I can give you the freedom be out of that cage." Itachi knew it wasn't smart to make a deal with a demon, but he had to make sure the blonde's mind didn't snap from all of the distress.

"Exactly how free?"

Itachi focused and made some hand seals to mold the mind he was in. When he was done standing in front of him was a man. The man has blood red hair and matching red eyes. He was wearing a midnight black tux with a white tie. On the tie was the kanji for seal.

Kyuubi looked at his hands and then around the room taken in how different it looked without the cage. There was a bed in the middle of the room and what looked to be a mirror on the wall, besides that the room was quite plain and still smelt as if it had just rained.

"That is all the freedom I can give you. You are still confined to this room, but you can move about freely. You also have to window to see through your holder's eyes if you so wish." He added motioning towards the mirror. "However you cannot speak with him unless he comes here. So, do we have a deal?"

The fox looked over the room again then the much younger boy in front of him, "I suppose. Now get out of here, I want to sleep."

Itachi gave a nod before leaving Naruto's mind.

* * *

Itachi sat at the end of the bed leaning his head against the wall waiting for the blonde to wake up again. He was tired after entering and changing the boy's mind, but he needed to see that his official little brother was going to be okay.

Bright blue eyes blinked open and looked around, "Aniki!" He jumped up and practically tackled the older boy. "I missed you o much! How did I get back? I was lost and I didn't know where to go, but now I am here. Was it all a dream?"

The dark haired boy sighed in relief and hugged the smaller boy in his arms. "I missed you too. No, it wasn't a dream. A boy found you and brought you here. Everything's all right now. You are back and I'm not going to let anything happen." He was happy that it worked, but even happier that the younger boy was back. "No, I am not going to let anything happen to you Oto, you're safe now."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay for those that think he is too powerful! Yes he was given nine new abilities and I shall list them for those that are confused.

Byakugan:

– Ability to see 360 degrees; can see Chakra points.

However, cannot use the Juryken (sp?) fighting style, because he has no one to teach him that style. Therefore he cannot close Chakra points like Neji or Hinata.

Saisei:

-The ability to regenerate cells.

-This basically does nothing; since he already has the nine tailed healing power.

-However, if someone managed to remove an arm or leg it could grow back.

-This does not however work if the brain in separated from the heart, then he would die.

Bone Manipulation:

-Bones are unbreakable.

-However since there were complications with this experiment and he had to have the transplant he cannot remove his bones like Kimimaro.

Mastery of Water and Ice:

-Can stop any water or ice based attack; Can manipulate water.

-However he cannot form demonic ice mirrors like Haku, or any of the other advanced attack moves, because no one has taught him and he has never seen it done.

Sharingan:

-Can copy every Nin, Gen, and Tai Jutsu seen by it; can see through illusions

-Basically all of the fully developed Sharingan abilities without Mangekyou (That's the advanced form Itachi has)

Dakkyuu:

-Can dislocate every joint in his body.

-Like the guy that fought versus Kankuro in the preliminaries.

Isseigen:

-Can 'eat' another person's Chakra

-Like the guy that fought versus Sasuke in the preliminaries

-However this is currently dormant and he cannot use it at all.

Gills:

-Can breath underwater

-His skin becomes water resistant, but does not become as strong as steel like Isaribi.

-With this he is able to use some of the Jutsu that Kisame uses and teaches him. (Later on)

Akachouka:

-Can hide Chakra points and create them in inanimate objects creating a false human.

-Said in the anime to be the Byakugan's worst enemy.

-Can see anything: through walls, can read emotions; can tell if a person is dead or unconscious just by looking at them.

-Basically everything that Ranmaru could do, however this ability is not used for offensive, but mainly defensive.

Drawbacks:

-If he uses all three of his eye abilities at once then after he stops using them he will be temporarily blind. How long he is blind depends on how long he was using all three.

-There is always a possibility that his bones will start degenerating again, because they are not his own, however this is unlikely since the virus was 'eliminated'.

-/-

Okay are we good, any questions about the new abilities? All right and there will be a pairing But that doesn't come into play until Naruto is older. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter Seven: Banka

**Chapter Seven: Banka**

****

A/N: Review responses are at the bottom. Happy reading!

* * *

It had been a year since Naruto and Kimimaro made there way back to Akatsuki. The blonde was currently training with the bone user. They had become quick friends even though they had their differences.

**Flashback**

_It had been a few days since Naruto returned home and was now roaming about the building. He walked into the main room and took a seat on the couch in the empty room. _

"_Hello," The quiet voice made the blonde jump. He looked over and noticed a boy he had never seen before. _

"_Oh, hi, I am sorry I didn't think anyone else was in here." _

_The white haired boy who was reading set his book down onto the table. "Oh its fine I was just getting used to everything. How are you? Doing well I hope?" _

"_Oh yeah I'm fine. You're the one that found me right? Tachi told me about you." Naruto scooted on the couch to be closer to the boy in the chair. _

_Kimimaro looked confused for a moment, but then remembered what the dark haired teen had told him, "Yes, that was me." _

"_I thought so. I am really glad you stayed! Everyone is so much older then me, now I have someone to play with!" Naruto cheered excitedly. _

_The bone user tilted his head, "Play? What is this play?" _

_Naruto scratched the back of his head, he had always watched the other kids play and after that he was here and never really played. It was mostly training and strategy games. "Well, playing is…well you see...hm? I have never had to explain playing before. Here!" The younger blonde jumped up and lightly punched the bone users arm. "Tag your it!" He then ran for the door of the room. _

_The white haired boy looked at his arm and then the running back and blinked. Then he scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. _

_Naruto turned around and looked at the unmoving boy, "You are supposed to chase me." _

"_Oh," was the quiet reply. He felt very foolish. _

"_Here lets try again." The blue eyed boy walked back over and reached out to touch the other ones arm, "Tag your it." He turned and ran this time with the other boy after him. _

_Slowly they both learned to play with each other. _

**End**

After that they were almost as close as Naruto and Itachi. Both of them finding time to be kids with each other in a world that forced them to grow up too fast.

Kimimaro stood back as the blonde took in a breath and outstretched his arms to the side finding a point of balance. Up until a few seconds ago they were working with his 'special ability'. Itachi had told him that he had a rare bloodline that copied and adapted any bloodline that he came in contact with. To which the five year old believed completely.

Naruto had grown a lot with his abilities in the year since being told about them. However some he was still struggling with.

He wiped the blood that was trickling down his cheeks from his eyes. Then he pulled out a black handkerchief to cover his eyes that were already unable to see.

The white haired boy watched as the younger boy found his center of gravity, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He answered and then listened closely to hear the foot movements of the other. He knew that he would be blind for the next hour, which was the penalty of forcing himself to use all three of his eye abilities for ten minutes. They had been training like this for a while now. Using his eyes to the maximum then learning to adapt to the sudden darkness.

Kimimaro moved forward and sent a high kick towards the blonde's head. To which the smaller boy grabbed and dropped to one knee meaning to force the other on forward and off balance. Turquoise eyes widened slightly before he pushed himself forward into a front flip and landing behind the boy.

"Good one," Was the quiet remark to the blind boy's movement.

"You too," Was the simple response before punching the older boy in the gut. "However, you gave your spot away when you spoke."

Kimimaro's bones grabbed onto the blonde's arm without piercing it. "Yes, but you didn't pull your arm away quick enough. Now you are mine."

Naruto grinned much like a wild cat looking at prey before yanking up his knee meeting the other boy's groin. "No, I think you were mine."

The white haired boy coughed and almost fell over. "That was low." He tightened his hold of the smaller one with his bones cutting the skin open.

The blonde pulled on his wrist seeing if he could free it. "Yes, perhaps it was low, but all is fair in love and war." He took a few more seconds to evaluate the situation, "And now I admit defeat."

Kimimaro let go of the boys arm and stepped back. "Again and this time I am going to get pay back for that little move of yours."

Naruto laughed and waved off the comment with his already healed arm. "Okay then come at me." He said setting his right foot back tacking up stance.

The white haired boy moved quietly slowing his breathing. The six year old was doing his best to smell out his nine-year-old friend. He moved his head around and caught a movement in the air. He grabbed the fist a moment before it met his face.

"Hm, that's an improvement." The turquoise eyed boy stated before bringing his foot up quickly and sending the younger boy tumbling back. The blonde tried to catch himself but ended up sprawled on his back. Kimimaro set his foot on Naruto's chest, "Checkmate."

The white haired boy turned when the door open to see the raven-haired teen enter. He then suddenly found himself on the ground. Naruto had taken the distraction to his advantage and grabbed the older boy's leg before yanking it and forcing Kimimaro to the ground. "Correction." The blonde spoke up, "Stalemate."

Itachi smiled at the two boys actions, "Oto, itoko, training is done for the day. Naruto, how long until you can see again?"

"Aniki!" The small blonde ran over tackling where he heard the voice. "Oh, only about twenty minutes."

"Hello to you too." The teen laughed slightly ruffling the boy's hair before prying free of the hold. "Alright good. Go clean up and when you can see make your way to the main room. Kimimaro, you should go clean up too and then go to the main room."

"Yes, I will get right on it." The bone user bowed slightly before making his way to his room.

Naruto nodded and stood up finding and using the wall to make his way back to the room he shared with Itachi.

* * *

Naruto pulled off the blindfold and blinked to adjust to seeing again. He washed his face off before he left the room. He had already changed his clothes into a clean pair. Part of him really wanted to know what the gathering was for, the other part wondered if he was in trouble.

When he pushed open the door he couldn't see anything except for darkness. Then slowly he saw the flicker of candles lighting and illuminating the room. He was able to make out eight figures in the darkness. The one in the center stepped forward.

"Naruto it has been three years since you first came to Akatsuki. Throughout that time you have trained hard, accompanied members on missions, you have gone through trials of hard times and kept on pushing, you have proven yourself loyal and dedicated to Akatsuki. Do you feel that you are ready to take the oath and become an official member from this day on?"

It had been three years, he came here with Itachi when he was three and he was already six. He was so excited; it took everything in him to keep from jumping up and down and running around in circles. "Yes, I am ready."

"Do you swear to always be loyal to Akatsuki?"

"I swear"

"Do you swear to put Akatsuki before yourself even if it costs you your life?"

"I swear"

"Do you swear to protect the other members of Akatsuki with everything you have?"

"I swear"

"Then I herby appoint you an official member of Akatsuki." The leader reached behind him and pulled out a black cloak with red clouds and handed it to the boy.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he pulled on the cloak that he seemed to swim in. It dragged on the ground and his arms were buried. Then again he was supposed to grow a lot taller in the next few years.

The leader spoke again, "As a member you shall go out on your own missions with your own team instead of just helping out another team. Your teammate from now on will be Kimimaro. Congratulations, you shall start your duties in a week." With that the leader turned and walked out of the room.

Naruto was still beaming with excitement when Itachi turned on the lights. He was then able to see the remaining people in the room; there was Kimimaro, Blue man, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Itachi.

He ran over to Kimimaro, "You hear that taichou, we are going to be partners!"

"Yeah bozu, I hear." The bone user laughed slightly and moved towards the counter of the kitchen.

Naruto looked at the counter and saw a small cake and then he looked up at Itachi, "You like it Oto?"

The blonde nodded smiling, "It looks good."

"Its to mark the day you stopped being a kid, but that doesn't mean you cant have fun anymore."

Naruto didn't exactly notice when they left, but Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu had left.

"Hey twerp!" Kisame said with a smile before lifting up the small boy and setting him on his shoulder, "Don't listen to Uchiha here! You'll always stay a kid in my eyes."

"Blue man don't be silly! Of course I wont stay a kid for ever, I'm a man now." To this statement there were many laughs.

Deidara laughed and poked the younger blonde from where he sat on Kisame's shoulder, "Deal with it kid, you still have a lot of growing to do before you become a man."

"Deidara we must be going." Sasori spoke from the door, "Congratulations Naruto, I am expecting great things from you."

Deidara poked Naruto again before heading to the door, "See ya kid!"

"Bye Sasori, bye Dei-Chan!" Naruto laughed when Deidara shot him a look.

Kisame set him down and took a seat on the couch. Naruto ran over to Itachi and started inspecting how he was cutting the cake.

"Oh, Naruto there's also another change being made."

"What Aniki?"

"Rooms are changing, you are going to share with Kimimaro and I am going to take Itoko's old one."

"But I don't want you to change rooms." The blonde complained.

"Come on weren't you saying how you liked being with Kimimaro?"

"Of course! But that doesn't mean that I want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving, I'll be right across the hall. You can always come on over if you need me."

"Okay then." Naruto looked a little sad but then brightened up, "Taichou we get to share a room."

"Yes, I'm going to move in after this." The white haired boy said setting down his glass.

"Okay I'll help you move!"

Itachi smiled knowing that the blonde was going to be happy. The room was getting to small for him as he got older and had to share with the little guy.

* * *

Itachi leaned against the doorway of his old room looking at the blonde that was lying on his stomach on top of the comforter. "So, tomorrow's your first mission?"

Naruto looked up at Itachi and then sighed, "Yeah, I'm a little scared. I mean I always have someone like you or Kisame to protect me."

"Well Kimimaro is going with you, and you are pretty strong yourself." The dark haired teen walked in and sat on the bed next to the smaller boy.

"But not nearly as strong as you." The blonde complained.

Itachi gave a small laugh, "Well, if you keep practicing you will get there."

"If you say so." Naruto climbed into the older boys lap and leaned his head on the others shoulder. "I just feel so behind everyone else."

"Well, you are younger and smaller then everyone else and have had less time to practice and learn, but you have already grown so much in the last year. In fact I think you will surpass me someday."

"Really Aniki!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, as long as you keep trying as hard as you are now and never give up."

"Never, never, never. And I'll be better then anyone!"

Itachi smiled, "Yeah you will Oto." _'If you only really knew'_

* * *

"Kill him now!" Kimimaro screamed.

"I…I cant…" Naruto stuttered jumping back and out of the way of an oncoming strike.

It had been a simple mission really; go in grab a scroll and get out. Everything had been going according to plan, until they made one mistake. They mistimed the guard shift change by five seconds. Which was just enough time to be seen as they were making their way out. The domino effect from that led to the two Akatsuki members fighting the four guards.

Kimimaro could tell Naruto was holding back, of course he was, he had never killed anyone before. He had taken parts in traps and seen people die, but it was never his hand that killed them. Kimimaro on the other hand had his fair share of killing already.

"Damn it Naruto! Kill him now! Before one of us die!"

Naruto jumped over another attack and punched the guard in the gut. He was struggling with himself. He didn't want to ill anyone, but he couldn't let his best friend die because of him. He took in a breath and brought down the kunai, which impaled the man's skull. He yanked it back out with a sickening crunch.

He looked down at the fallen body and noticed the silence, realizing that Kimimaro must have taken care of the other three. Naruto was staring at the blood and the dead mans open eyes. He looked up when he felt a hand shake his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go." Kimimaro spoke in a hushed voice.

"Y…yeah." Naruto turned and started running with the older boy through the trees.

* * *

For the next month Naruto pushed himself in his training, not really talking to anyone and working himself till it was hard to move.

"Twerp you're gonna kill yourself." Kisame said leaning against the wall.

The blonde had been beating a wooden training dummy; he paused and lowered his arms when he heard the voice.

"What do you want blue man?"

"I just wanted to check on you, Kimimaro told me you weren't sleeping right. Want to talk about it?" Kisame asked walking further into the room. He had seen himself as an uncle figure to the kid.

"I've just been busy with training." The blonde still hadn't turned around.

"Training? To me it looks like your just beating yourself up."

"Well no one has had time to help me train lately." _'And I just killed someone, I'm a murderer.' _

"Well I have got some time, how about we head outside and go swimming in the lake."

"Swimming?" Naruto asked looking up at Kisame.

"Yeah, I'll teach you some underwater attacks. You already now how to walk on water, but can you attack _in_ water?" _'I'll leave talking what's bothering him to Itachi, he's better at this kind of thing.'_

"Okay, lets go."

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Response:

PirateCaptainBo: No, Naruto does not have the curse mark.

UseYourImagination: You seem very curious of the pairing. I think you might like who I have chosen or maybe you wont, but you will find out in due time.

Barranca: If you read back to chapter five, the gills don't appear until he is in the water. That's why he started to drown, but then the changes took effect and he could breath fine. So, above water he looks normal.

Ayeala 150 and Barranca: No Orochimaru didn't do anything perverted you perverts.

**Japanese Terms:**

**Banka- Changes**

**Itoko- Cousin**

**Taichou- Captain**

**Bozu- Squirt**

**-/-**

All right I let him know water walking this young, because he can control water, I thought he'd be able to do it no problem. Okay the next chapter is a time skip to two years into the future. I'm skipping training and missions, but nothing really big happens in those two years. Well little things, but those will be covered in flash backs in later chapters.

Okay leave a review and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to ask questions.


	9. Chapter Eight: Mermaid

**Chapter Eight: Mermaid**

A/N: First I would like to apologize to everyone; my Internet was cut off and I wasn't able to update in the longest time. I still dont have internet, long story, but I was able to upload at a friends. So, I added a little more onto the chapter to try and make up for it.

Review Responses are at the bottom. Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

It had been two years since Naruto was made an official member of Akatsuki. Him and Kimimaro had made a great team. They had a habit of making things a competition. Like who could get to their destination fastest, or who could nock out the most guards. That's not to mention their spars.

"Taichou lets spar. I have some free time and no ones here to train me."

"Sorry, I cant. I have a mission." Kimimaro responded.

"Oh! Where are we going? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked poking his face in front of the white haired boy.

"No Bozu, just me. You are staying here. I talked to Itachi and he said that he was planning to help you fine tune your Sharingan anyways."

Naruto frowned about not going on the mission; they never took solo missions because of their age. Even though they were older now he hadn't expected that to change. He was eight and Kimimaro was eleven. "Why aren't I going?"

"Because, your training is more important. Anyways, it's just a simple information-gathering mission. I'll be gone for a little while, so try not to trash the room." The bone user picked up the bag he had been packing.

"I still think I should be going." Naruto crossed his arms upset about the whole thing.

"It's going to be boring, just focus on your training." Kimimaro said with a small smile heading for the door, _'Plus this mission isn't safe for you. I couldn't chance it. I don't want to lose you too.'_ He stopped at the door and turned around. "I got to check in with boss and then I am heading out."

"Okay, you know what. When you get back I'll be stronger than you to prove you shouldn't have left me behind." Naruto smiled, "Just get going already before I decided to follow you."

Turquoise eyes turned towards the hall way again before heading down to the last door and knocked.

"Come in." Came the voice from the other side.

"Kimimaro sir, reporting." The white haired boy kneeled down.

"Are you prepared for this mission?"

"Yes sir, I feel I am best for the job."

"Okay then. We have reports from our spy that the lab has split up. It seems they conducted a few more experiments and closed down two years after you left. Apparently they all split up and started working on their own. So it should be abandoned. Your mission is to go in and find any paperwork that you can. Especially the case regarding Naruto, I want everything that you can find."

"Yes sir," Kimimaro nodded.

"Okay, be careful. If things go bad abort mission and find somewhere to lay low. Alright, go." The man in the dark room gave a nod.

"Yes sir," The white haired boy stood up and made his way out of the room and the building.

* * *

Kimimaro walked through the dark cave pulling out a flashlight. He moved slowly just incase the spy was wrong. It sounded empty enough. Sliding the door open quietly he walked inside.

He had been here before, but that was a long time ago. He had flashes of memories, he could remember when him and Naruto were in the same operating room trying to keep the blonde from dying. What were they calling it? Oh yeah Project Nine.

His hand reached out and opened the drawer, empty. He opened another one, empty. He tried different rooms, cupboards, cabinets, and drawers. Only to find some scrap papers with a word here or there, some empty syringes, a wrapper or two, and wires.

There were some machines filled with water that had test subjects left for dead if they weren't already. He walked up to the glass and looked in. The two subjects he assumed were human at one time had died a while ago.

"Sick bastard," Kimimaro was pissed that they didn't even let the children go when they stopped their testing. He heard a jar hit the ground and break causing him to turn around. "Who's there?"

He heard a yelp and then running feet and gave chase. He rounded the corner and saw a girl's back, "Wait stop! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The bone user finally caught up to the girl when they reached a small room that had blankets on the floor and a candle burning. There was a boy on the blankets. He had a ripped pillowcase covering his eyes.

"You're a ninja right, well heal him, please." The girl asked still not turning around yet.

All he could tell was that she had long chestnut colored hair. "What's wrong with him?"

She turned around to look at Kimimaro, she didn't know why but he felt familiar and good. She had poorly wrapped bandages around her face, neck, and arm. She was still wearing a medical gown. "They did their stupid experiments trying to give him night vision and now he's blind. Something got in his eyes and they got infected and now he's really sick and I don't know what to do."

The white haired boy looked to the younger boy on the blankets, he was small and skinny and his skin was pale. "I don't know any medical jutsu, but maybe someone back where I live can help him. But we have to hurry; he doesn't look too good. What's your name?" He asked while picking up the boy.

"My name is Isaribi." She spoke quietly eyes on the boy trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"I'm Kimimaro." He said as he started walking. That's when it hit her the boy with the same eyes and two red dots on his forehead, the same white hair standing next to a much taller man with black hair that had founded the experiments.

"You! You were with him!" She was ready to demand he set the boy down when his eyes met hers.

"That's not who I am anymore. I was given a second chance and I took it. I've changed I'm different. I'm sorry, but I am not who you need to seek revenge on. That person is dead." Kimimaro spoke softly, inside hurting for ever following the corrupt man. "I'm sorry."

Isaribi had to hold back tears when she realized he had hurt as much as she did. "It's okay." She wanted to kill the doctor that did this to her, but he had left her behind labeling her a failed experiment. "Let's go."

They started moving again and almost made it out before the boy in Kimimaro's arms started coughing violently. The bone user set him down hoping that the boy would catch his breath. He didn't stop coughing and then went quiet. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer, "hey?" he gave the boy a soft shake, but there was no response. Moving his hand to the boy's neck he checked for a pulse. He stood up and looked away.

"No." Isaribi said quietly before she started to cry, the boy she had taken care of like a little brother had died.

Kimimaro put his arm around the younger girls shoulder and lightly moved to walk on, "Come on, we have to go. There is nothing left for you here." She nodded and walked with him trying to stop her tears.

The bone user never noticed the red flashing light in the corner of the room.

* * *

"Alright good," Itachi said after looking at the blonde's eyes. It had taken a few attempts, but Naruto was able to activate only his Sharingan; it was always hard for him to activate only one trait in his eyes. "Now I want you to watch and copy my movements. That way you can block my attack with the same attack."

Itachi made hand seals and created a water dragon. He chose to start with water attacks since the blonde seemed to pick them up quickly, he assumed this was because of the bloodline.

Naruto moved his hands to mimic the raven-haired teen acting like a mirror. Both dragons charged; Naruto's had more water, but Itachi's had more power and they canceled each other out.

"I did it!" The blonde exclaimed happily jumping up and down until he was drenched with water.

"Pay attention. An enemy will take advantage of distraction." Itachi was slightly impressed that he was able to catch on so fast, but didn't want to go easy on him.

"Yes. I am sorry." Naruto said bowing his head slightly and taking up fighting stance again. "If you are ready, let's go again."

"Alright, but I'm not going easy on you. So be ready." Itachi stated before launching another attack on the blonde.

* * *

Kimimaro led the way down the hallway of the Akatsuki base. Him and Isaribi had traveled for three days to reach the hideout. The white haired boy stopped and turned to face the bandaged girl. "Wait here." He then opened and entered the door.

"Sir, I have returned from my mission." He announced once in the room giving a bow.

"Report."

"I reached the lab without a problem. The lab had been cleared out save a few experiments that were left for dead. I was not able to gather any paper work; all of it had been taken. However I discovered a girl who appears to be one of the experiments and brought her back with me. She is outside the door right now."

"Hmm." The man behind the large desk moved his hand to rub his chin. "I should have assumed that he would clear everything out. An experiment you say? Well bring her in."

Kimimaro bowed his head and turned to open the door and let Isaribi in. She stepped in looking around before noticing the man behind the desk. The man moved his hand to have the girl step forward. She complied, but a little nervous.

"What's your name?" The man in the shadows asked.

"Isaribi."

"Is it true that you were an experiment?"

"Yes, I was part of an experiment."

"And what did this experiment do?"

"It's hard to explain sir."

"Do your best."

"It would be easier to show you."

"Okay then, show me."

Isaribi slowly removed her bandages from her face, neck, and arm. The hospital gown she was wearing covered her legs. When the bandages were removed green scales were visible. She concentrated and the scales moved out and covered her entire body. A fin developed on top of her head and along her arms and legs. Webbing became visible between her fingers and toes. Along her face and arms was a lighter green then the rest of her body. Her scales were as strong as steel and her fins were sharp.

"This is what they changed me into," she said quietly.

"Very interesting." The man said before searching through some papers on his desk. When he found the one he was looking over he leaned back in his chair. He was looking at the list of Naruto's abilities that he had first been given with all his notes added. "You can change back if you want to." He spoke without looking up from the paper.

Isaribi changed back, but the scales on her cheek under her eye, her neck, and her upper arm stayed. She looked at the ground wondering what the man was thinking. She looked over at Kimimaro who was standing at the door and then at the ground again.

"Well, do you have anywhere to go?" The man asked.

"No, I have nowhere."

"Do you wish to stay here?" He asked setting the paper down and looking at the girl. "You can stay here and be trained. We have another boy here that is your age, he went through the same experiment, and maybe you could help each other."

Isaribi thought about it, she had nowhere to go and Kimimaro seemed nice and the man said there was another boy around her age. "Yes, I would like to stay."

"Very well. Kimimaro, take Isaribi to the main room and introduce her to Naruto. If you see Kisame tell him to come see me, I am going to have him train her. I have to make some changes to have a room that a girl can stay in. For now, will you set it up to where she can sleep on the couch in the main room. Also show her the training rooms, so she can find her way around."

"Yes sir," Kimimaro said and bowed before leading Isaribi out of the room.

* * *

"Kimimaro, who is Naruto?" The brown haired girl asked wondering whom she was supposed to meet.

"Naruto? Well he went through experiments like you; he was in the same lab. However he doesn't now of the tests and changes and we aren't supposed to talk about it. He's very nice; though sometimes loud and energetic. Don't be fooled though, he can be very serious. You will see him soon enough," the bone user answered still walking down the hall towards the main room. He stopped at the door and pushed it open.

"I don't understand this! Help me Dei-Chan! The problem says: The volume of a quantity of ideal gas was kept constant in an experiment. The final temperature was 600 kelvins, and the final pressure was 300 newtons per square meter. What was the original pressure if the original temperature was 1000 kelvins?" Naruto asked looking at the book in front of him.

"Don't ask for help!" Sasori reprimanded the blonde.

"But Sasoriiii, this is so hard and I don't get what it has to do with anything." He pouted crossing his arms.

"You have to understand all those problems before I can start teaching you about poisons and antidotes. Just go back to the lesson before that and see if you can figure it out on your own." The red head spoke looking at the eight-year-old boy.

Naruto uncrossed his arms and pulled up the book, "Oh fine, but poisons cant be that hard."

"To make and create your own, yes it is. And to be able to make an antidote to save your comrades life just from knowing the chemical make up of the poison that was put in him, yes that is very hard. Now get to work."

"Fine, fine." He muttered and frowned when he heard Deidara laugh. He looked up to glare at the longhaired blonde but stopped when his eyes met the door. "Taichou!" He dropped the book on the table and ran to hug the older boy at the door. "You were gone so long I was worried!"

"I'm fine bozu." He said with a small laugh. "I want you to meet Isaribi." He motioned towards the girl behind him.

Naruto tilted his head looking at the girl. He noticed the scales and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Oh! You must be a mermaid!" The blonde said with a big smile.

Isaribi blinked twice before blushing out of embarrassment. "N…no, I'm not a mermaid."

"Oh, I just thought because of the scales and how pretty you are." He scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed out of his mistake.

The brown haired girl's blush deepened. "O…oh. Well my name is Isaribi, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto!" He said with a big smile. Which earned a small smile from the eight-year-old girl.

"Naruto, you aren't done. I want you to finish five more problems." Sasori stated from where he was sitting.

"Fine, fine I'm on it." Naruto said looking over his shoulder at the older male. "Well nice to meet you Isaribi! I'll see you around after I'm done here. See ya Taichou."

"You too bozu. Come Isaribi, I will show you the rest of the rooms." Kimimaro said from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Okay Kimimaro. Bye Naruto." She said with a smile before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Isaribi entered Akatsuki with Kimimaro. For a week and a half she had been training under Kisame. The training was going well, but she was having problems with the Justus's, because she just didn't have as much Chakra as Kisame. Because of this Kisame decided to stick with physical attacks and mix her water abilities with sword play.

So far Isaribi was still working on moving through and along water while carrying a big stick. Kisame was planning to have her specialize in surprise attacks.

Isaribi sighed and leaned back against the tree looking at the lake. She had been working on the exercises Kisame told her to do while he went on a mission. She set the stick down beside her; it was as long as her arm and think as her fist.

"This is so hard." She ran her fingers through her hair and then shook her head. _'I just need a break then I'll start again.'_ Standing up she started walking around the lake's edge. She gave a small laugh when she thought about her new room. They didn't have any open rooms and all the occupants were guys, so they cleared out the storage closet and changed it into a room. It was small, but she didn't really have anything.

She pulled up her shirtsleeve when it started to slip. She was borrowing Kimimaro's; it was long sleeved and black, but also slightly to big. Her pants where black as well and borrowed from Naruto. This was only until she got some clothes of her own.

Isaribi stopped when she heard something enter the lake. She looked up and saw another rock fly over her head and enter the lake. "What?" She raised an eyebrow and then started to climb up the hill. She climbed up the side before walking around a boulder.

Sitting leaning against the boulder was a head of blonde hair. Naruto reached for another rock from the pile at his side and threw it into the lake.

"What are you doing out here?" The brown haired girl asked.

Naruto whirled his head around startled, "Oh its you. I just like to come here to think." He turned back to face the lake before throwing in another rock.

Isaribi sat down beside him, "Well what are you thinking about?"

He turned to look at her, "Nothing really, just stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway how's your training going? I heard blue man talking to Aniki, but it didn't make any sense." The blonde asked turning to throw another rock.

"Training is going, but your changing the subject. Why wont you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing really, just thinking about my family." He spoke quietly.

"Well I don't think that's nothing, family's important. I mean you have a great family." Isaribi said looking at the lake and then at him.

"No, I meant like my mom and my dad. I've been living here since I was three. I've forgotten almost everything about my life before here. Sometimes I'll have dreams of when I was little, but I don't even know if any of its real. I just mean; I want to know if I have parents out there. If they loved me, if they left me, if they died, why they weren't there when Itachi came. I don't remember why, I just remember being alone. I mean wouldn't I remember if my parents died? I just, I just want to know, I want to find them. I want answers. I just want to find them."

The brown haired girl was quiet for a little while. "I'm sure where ever your parents are they love you. I know mine do." She looked up at the sky, "I like to think there looking down on me, watching what I do with my life. I'm sure yours are thinking about you too."

"Maybe, but I want to know and find them."

"Well, I think you will. No, I know you will. And if you want I'll help." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks. But," Naruto stood up and brushed off his pants, "I think this is something I have to do on my own." He gave a sad smile, "I'll see you back home." With that he turned and started walking back to the base.

"Okay." Isaribi turned back to the lake deciding to let him be on his own. "I better get back to training." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Naruto slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed grabbing the pillow. He took a deep breath and screamed into it.

"Bad day?" Kimimaro asked looking up from his book where he was sitting on his bed on the other side of the room.

The blonde looked up slightly agitated that he didn't notice that someone was in the room earlier. "Gah!" He took the pillow and screamed into it again.

The bone user set the book on the desk and turned to where his legs where hanging off the side of the bed and he was facing Naruto. "Need to talk?"

The younger boy sat up taking in a deep breath. He turned to face the white haired boy. "I'm just so tired." He stood up, "I mean I'm just a kid, you're just a kid. Kids are supposed to play games and have fun; not run around stealing stuff and killing people."

"It's for the greater good." Kimimaro said trying to calm the now pacing boy.

"What greater good! I don't see anything good from any of this. I know there's some big plan, but no one tells me what it is. Do you know this greater good! Well do you?" He said whirling around to face the other boy.

"I can't say." Was the quiet reply.

The blonde threw up his arms. "I don't get it! I'm just a kid, I just want what every kid gets. I want to know what it feels like to be hugged by my mom. I want what those other kids have. I know you notice them too when we make our way through villages. They're so happy and carefree, like they don't have a care in the world. I mean everything now of days is missions and training and learning this and learning that, but what's it all for! What is the point? I just don't get it anymore." Naruto finished his rant quietly with his arms lowered at his side and his head down. He was eight and felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I don't know the answer for that." Kimimaro answered nearly in a whisper. "But you aren't alone. I mean you have everyone here; you have me. I'll always be here for you. But if you go thinking like that you'll just end up in a big rut. You have to believe in the greater good and that's what really matters. I mean everything happens for reasons and those reasons usually lead to the better. You just have to keep hope and stay strong. Don't give up, alright?"

Naruto looked up at his best friend, "Really? Is everything really going to be for the better in the end?"

"Definitely." Was the soft answer as he pulled the younger boy into a hug. "And you don't have to do anything alone, you always have people who care about you."

The blonde buried his face in the bone users shoulder as he started to cry. His hands went up to reach for the other boy's upper sleeves and clutched onto the shirt.

"Its okay, everything is going to be okay." Kimimaro moved his hand in a circular motion on the smaller boy's back.

"A…Alright." Naruto sniffed and used his sleeve to wipe away the tears. "I think I am gonna go to sleep. Thanks Kimimaro, you really helped me." He gave a smile before wiping his eyes again.

"No problem bozu, just get some sleep." The bone user smiled slightly and helped the smaller boy to the bed. "Good night, sleep well."

"Good night." Naruto mumbled, the exhaustion from crying lulling him into sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Those that are confused here are ages: **

**Naruto: 8**

**Kimimaro: 11**

**Isaribi: 8**

**Itachi: 18**

**-/-**

Review Responses:

Frozen Waterz: I thought I explained it, he had seen killing, but he was never the one killing the person. It takes more to kill a person then to see a person killed.

UseYourImagination: Can you guess the pairing now: P

If I didnt get your review I am sorry, but its because of the internet loss. I'll try and catch ya next chapter.

-/-

_Japanese Translations:_

_Taichou – Captain _

_Bozu – Squirt_

_-/-_

For those who are wondering, Konoha doesn't come into play for a few more chapters. There are some things that still need to happen before Konoha.

Will anyone have a problem if I just write jutsu in English and not Japanese? Because I have been having trouble getting a hold of a good translator.

Well there you go, chapter eight. All right, so tell me what you think and ask any questions. Hope you liked!


	10. Chapter Nine: Deadline

**Chapter Nine: Deadline**

A/N: Yay finally got internet back. Reader Response at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

Two years had passed since Isaribi joined Akatsuki and Naruto was now ten. The years had passed with a lot of training and an occasional mission now and then. Missions were become less and less and things were getting quiet.

"Hey bozu get up." Kimimaro said from the doorway.

Naruto rolled over from where he was laying. "What time is it?"

"Well into the afternoon." The white haired boy spoke leaning against the frame of the door.

"Give me another hour."

"Training that hard? And no can do you have to get up. We actually got a mission and I'm not turning it down."

"A mission?" The blonde asked sitting up. "What kind of mission?"

"Information gathering, leader discovered another location of a scroll. But hey information is better then no mission."

"Yeah, I'll be ready to leave in an hour okay?"

"Alright, meet me by the lake. Try and hurry we have to go all the way to mist."

"Mist?"

"Yup, that's where the scroll is."

"Why didn't blue man take this mission?"

"Because him and Itachi are looking up some rumors that have been going around."

"What rumors?"

"Can't say."

"Fine, fine. I'll be out at the lake in an hour."

* * *

"That was simple. I mean it was like they wanted us to take it." Naruto joked when they were out of the city.

"You forget I did the planning this time. I had every little detail down to a T."

"Uhuh rub it in my face I make a mistake now and then."

Kimimaro laughed, "I'm sorry, you just always mess up timing."

"Yeah, yeah sure." The blonde pushed the older boys shoulder. "Look out!" He screamed pushing the boy to the side. He flew back as a kick landed on his gut.

Kimimaro turned to see Naruto sliding across the ground. Then turned to face the man who had attacked them. The man was wearing a black facemask and suit with black gloves. The white haired boy took a fighting stance and shot a bone out of the palm of his hand towards the man.

The man jumped back and out of the way before throwing a kunai that was deflected by a bone. Kimimaro lifted up his hands and shot out his fingertips like bullets.

Naruto got up from where he was kicked and ran towards the unidentified man and slipped to the ground with a sliding kick to knock the man down. The man jumped over the attack. "Damnit." Naruto muttered as he got back to his feet.

The man threw a series of long thin needles at the blonde who cried out in pain. He then turned towards the white haired boy who now had what looked like a sword made out of bone.

Naruto tried to move but found his arms and legs useless by the needles in his pressure points. He had to watch the fight unable to help at all.

Kimimaro looked over at Naruto and saw that he was still conscious but wasn't moving. "You okay?" He asked keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

"It hurts a little, but I can't move."

"Okay, I'll get rid of this idiot then come help you." The white haired boy swung his sword around and took a step towards the man.

"Silly kids playing with weapons." It was the first time the other person spoke and they now realized it was a woman. She ran forward and threw needles at the bone user who deflected them with his sword.

Kimimaro jumped and then sliced at the girls arm cutting it opens.

She grunted when the blade sliced her skin, looking down she saw blood. "Little runt, I'll get you for that." She spoke before disappearing.

The white haired boy looked around trying to find where the unidentified girl went.

"Behind you!" Naruto screamed.

Kimimaro whirled around just in time to have a needle gabbed into his neck. The woman pushed then plunger down injecting him with the entire contents of the syringe. The white haired boy screamed out in pain from the stinging sensation. He then fell to his knees where he yanked out the now empty syringe and clapped his hand on his neck.

"Let this be a lesson for betraying Orochimaru." She spoke pulling off the mask and letting her long purplish hair fall down her back.

* * *

**Flash Back One Week Ago**

"Orochimaru-Sama! Orochimaru-Sama!" A boy with short brown hair hollered running into the room.

"What is it Zaku?" The older man asked turning to face the boy.

Zaku took in a deep breath to recover from running all the way over, "It's the camera's, you remember how you sent someone to recover all the tapes to check and see if the scientist had turned?"

"Yes, is there a point to this?" Orochimaru asked getting annoyed.

"You wont believe this, but on the tape it was Kimimaro-Sama; he's alive sir!"

"Get me the tape now!"

"I brought it sir." Zaku said pulling the tape out of his bag.

The long dark haired man took the tape and made his way over to the VCR. By the time the tape was done he was scowling. "Yes he is alive, but he has betrayed me. He's with them. I didn't expect him to cross. Zaku!"

"Yes sir?" The boy asked staying where he was.

"Get me Takara, I have a mission for her."

"Yes sir," He said running out.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Kimimaro looked up at the woman that was now unmasked. "Takara, why?" He asked once seeing it was the woman that had been like a mother to him when he was loyal to Orochimaru.

She frowned down at the boy, "You betrayed us, all of us. I hope you suffer till your last breath. You will be a lesson to all that question their loyalty to Orochimaru. Goodbye." Takara turned and ran from the seen before jumping into the trees and vanishing from sight.

The white haired boy groaned feeling like he was going to pas out. He crawled over to where Naruto was still laying and yanked out the needles. "Are you okayhhh…" Kimimaro fell to the side unconscious.

Naruto moved to grab him. He was able to move now that the needles were gone. He held his best friend close, "Hold on, I'm gonna get you home." The blonde pulled Kimimaro onto his back and ran as fast as he could in the direction of Akatsuki.

* * *

Naruto sat next to the bed that Sasori had helped him set Kimimaro up in. He had run the whole way back only stopping when he ran out of air. The white haired boy had woken up a few times coughing before falling back asleep.

The blonde looked up when the door opened, "Oh it's you. Have you figured out what he was injected with?"

Sasori shook his head, "I have started the process of figuring it out. It will take a few hours to get the results. You should sleep. I brought a cot so you can sleep in the lab."

"I'm not tired." Naruto lied.

"You just ran for two days without rest, you have to sleep. If he wakes up I will wake you. But you need to sleep. If you want I can give you something to help you rest."

"No it's fine Sasori, I'll sleep. Where's the cot?"

"In the hall."

"Alright, thanks." Naruto said before hugging the older man, "I'm just scared he's been asleep for awhile now."

Sasori realized just how shaken the blonde was when he was hugged. The last time Naruto had hugged him the kid had been seven and that was three years ago. "It's going to be okay."

"I know I'm just worrying. And something weird happened. It was something the woman that attacked us said. It's like I've seen here before and part of me feels it was important and the person she was talking about, I know I've heard that name before. It is all just really weird like part of my memory is fuzzy."

"Just rest, some sleep will do you good." The red haired man said. _'I need to tell leader this.'_

"Yeah, I will." Naruto said going to get the cot.

* * *

Naruto woke up when he heard coughing. He brought up his hand and rubbed his eyes before remembering everything that had happened and jumped up to go to the bed.

Kimimaro coughed again bringing down his hand and noticed blood speckles. He looked up and noticed the blonde walking towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I'm feeling okay, how long was I out?" The white haired boy asked sitting up and leaning against the pillows.

"Two days, three nights. So who was that lady? Why did she attack us?" The younger boy asked sitting on the bed.

"Her name is Takara, she is working for a very bad person. She attacked us because of a choice I made. I'm guessing she didn't kill me because they want me back. That or her attack failed."

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. , _"You betrayed us, all of us. I hope you suffer till your last breath. You will be a lesson to all that question their loyalty to Orochimaru. Goodbye." _He replayed what she said in his head. "I don't know what she did, but you scared me when you weren't waking up."

"You know me I'm strong." Kimimaro laughed slightly before coughing again.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the blood. "How long has that been happening?"

The bone user looked down at the small speckles of blood, "This, its nothing. I probably just took a hit and injured something."

"I'm not so…" He stopped and looked at the door when it opened to see Sasori standing there.

"Naruto will you come here for me." The red head asked moving his hand to have the boy come.

"Yeah. We will finish this talk when I get back." Naruto said pointing and Kimimaro with a small smile before getting up and walking out into the hall. "So what is it?"

"The tests aren't finished, but I have discovered what it's doing. He was injected with a bacteria that is acting like a virus. It is destroying the vitamin K in his body. And with the…"

Naruto interrupted, "Destroying the vitamin K, what does that mean?"

"Well if your body doesn't have vitamin K it causes bleeding. If it gets low enough then the person will bleed out of every orifice until they die."

The blonde looked at the ground his fists trembling, "And a cure?"

"I'm still waiting for the chemical composition. I have to wait for that, then evaluate and find something that neutralizes it. It will be hard, but I've done it before. I just need time."

"And how long until his vitamin K gets too low?"

"With the speed that its moving right now, five days maybe a week. It all depends on his body."

"Is that long enough to make a cure?" Naruto asked looking up from the ground with a mix of pain and hope in his eyes.

"I am going to do my best, I've never seen anything like this before. It's like a living disease. But I will do everything I can. I need to get back to the lab, stay here with him."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here with him; stay with your friend. Leave the lab work to me." Sasori said giving a soft squeeze to the blonde's shoulder. "We are going to fight this."

"Okay." Naruto said taking in a breath and making his way back into the room. He looked up at Kimimaro and started crying.

"What is it bozu?" The white haired boy asked.

The younger boy ran over and hugged the other crying onto his chest. "I don't want to lose you. Don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare." He cried harder clutching onto the older boys shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. I'm staying right here." Kimimaro hugged his sobbing friend trying not to cry as well. "This isn't going to get me."

Naruto then realized that he had heard the conversation from the hallway. "I'm not going to let it get you, because I'm not wiling to let you go."

"I know bozu, I know."

* * *

It had been a few hours since the two boys found out about the bacteria's threat. After Naruto stopped crying they talked about all the things they used to do when they were younger.

Isaribi stepped in and closed the door quietly.

"Yeah and then the water balloons filled with syrup." Naruto said laughing.

Kimimaro laughed, "But nothing is better then that time you convinced Kisame that we couldn't train because all the water had turned into Jell-O."

"Well you did help me stop up all the pipes." Naruto laughed harder. The older boy laughed to until he started coughing.

He used the back of his hand to wipe off the blood that was slowly becoming more each time he had a coughing fit. "I'm fine. Oh Isaribi, I haven't seen you in awhile."

The brown haired girl made her way over. "Hey, I just heard about what happened. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, been better though." Kimimaro said using his hand to motion the girl over.

Isaribi walked over pulling up a chair. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Just memories." Naruto said with a small smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh just training. Trying to get down all the moves Kisame is giving me."

"That's good, how is blue man?"

"Fine for all I know, him and Itachi are still on a mission."

"Really? I have talked to Aniki in awhile."

Kimimaro laughed lightly, "Maybe he's avoiding you, because you are getting older and he isn't ready to give you 'the talk'."

"The talk?" Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side, "I don't get it."

The white haired boy laughed harder. "Nothing bozu."

"You're so mean taichou!" He said lightly hitting the older males shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to stop a laughing. Isaribi laughed to at the blonde's face.

The three talked well into the night till one by one they fell asleep.

* * *

Sasori opened the door and looked in at the three sleeping forms. He walked in quietly and woke the blond that was curled up near the end of the bed.

"Wha…huh?" Naruto blinked his eyes open looking around.

"Shh." The red head motioned to the other two sleeping figures, "Come with me."

The younger boy nodded and got off the bed following the other male down the hall.

"I've got the chemical composition."

"So you can make a cure?" He said with a smile.

Sasori paused for a moment decided just to come out and say it. "I was right in thinking it was a living disease. I haven't come in contact with anything like this before. I see no way to neutralize it. The only way would be to remove it from the body, but that would need and extensive surgery and we just don't have the resources for that and then there's only a 20 chance that it would work without knowing how it was created. I'm sorry, but there is no way to cure it."

"No, no, no, wait a minute. Are you saying that he's going to die?"

"Yes when the bacteria has destroyed the vitamin K to a certain point then he will die."

"This can't be happening I mean he's thirteen, thirteen year olds don't die! I…I can't. This isn't happening." Naruto grabbed his head and stepped back to where he was leaning against the wall. "He can't die. I could go and find to girl that did this force her to tell us how to stop it. Please anything?"

Sasori set his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go chasing someone that we don't have any information on." _'Plus according to Kimimaro this is connected to Orochimaru and I cant let you get near there' _"Plus I'm sure Kimimaro would want you here for him and not chasing shadows."

"I'm not ready to believe that there's nothing we can do. I'm not ready to just sit there and watch my best friend die!" The blonde punched the wall. "You have to do something, there has to be something!"

The red head was quiet for a few seconds. "I will keep trying, I'll go over the chemical make up again, and maybe I will find something. I wanted to tell you first so that you could be strong for him when I tell him."

Naruto slid down the wall and sat on the floor, "Okay, just promise you'll keep trying."

"I will. I'm going to go talk with him." Sasori turned and walked down the hall towards the room.

The blonde banged his head against the wall and pounded his fist on the floor. This couldn't be happening. He was going to wake up and this all was going to be a nightmare. Yeah that's it all just a nightmare.

He startled when a hand made contact with his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Sasori just came in to talk to Kimimaro and asked me to leave the room. That's when I noticed you were missing. Do you know what's going on?" Isaribi asked sitting next to him.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists. "Just some technical stuff, nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be okay. We're gonna get a cure."

The brown haired girl set her hand on top of the boys, "we will get through this."

"I know," Naruto said fighting back tears, "I'm just really scared."

"It's okay." Isaribi wrapped her arm around the boy, "It's going to be okay." The blonde turned and cried on the girls shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Naruto slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It had been half an hour since he found out and Sasori had just walked out of the room Kimimaro was staying in.

Kimimaro looked up when the door opened, "Hey."

"Hey." The blonde replied forcing a smile. He finished walking across the room and sat on the bed.

"So where'd Isaribi go?" The white haired boy asked.

"She had to go do something with Kisame." Naruto replied deciding not to add in he asked to be alone to talk. "So Sasori told…"

"Yeah he did."

"But he's wrong were going to find a cure, even if I have to go find that lady myself we are going to find away to stop this thing. We are believe me…"

"Naruto." He started off quite trying to stop the blondes ranting, "Naruto…Naruto!"

Blue eyes turned to look at his friend hands still in motion from what he was saying.

"Now that I have your attention, calm down. I want your full attention." Kimimaro spoke softly.

"Ok."

"I don't want to die from this."

"I wont let you..."

"Please don't interrupt me, just listen." Kimimaro waited for Naruto to nod. "I don't want to die from this. Sasori told me what would happen and I don't want to die that way. So when things start getting bad, I want you to kill me."

The blonde jumped up from where he was sitting on the bed. "WHAT! NO!"

The older boy motioned his hand for the other to calm down, "Not right now; just when things start looking bad. Sasori said I have any where from three days to a week."

"I'm not going to kill you and you aren't going to die. We are going to find a cure. You just hang on we'll beat this. Come on me and you get through everything! You have to fight this. You have to. You can't leave me alone again." Naruto started crying again.

Kimimaro looked down at his hands. "Okay, okay. Just keep it in your mind."

"Shut up, just shut up you don't know what your saying." The blonde grabbed the older boy, "Don't think like that its like you've already given up. Don't give up on me."

The white haired boy looked up at the crying boy, "I'm sorry. I'm fighting, I'll hold on."

Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes, "I don't want to lose you."

"I know. I know." Kimimaro hugged the younger boy.

"Don't leave me alone."

"You'll never be alone."

* * *

Kimimaro fiddled with the bed sheets. It had been four days since the initial attack and one day since he found out how the bacteria would work. Naruto had left late the previous night once he thought the older boy was sleeping and went to the lab.

The bone user looked up when the door was pushed open. "Hey you're awake, I made you breakfast." Naruto said as he walked in with a tray of food.

The white haired boy smiled, "You didn't need to."

"Well I wanted to." He set the tray on the other boy's lap. "This morning I was in the lab and I think we are getting very close to finding a cure."

Kimimaro paused mid bite, "Did Sasori say that?"

"Well, no, but I can just feel it."

"Oh, well that's good too." He said before continuing to eat. After he swallowed he began coughing violently. The tray slid off his lap and fell onto the floor. He brought up both his hands to cover his mouth. When he stopped coughing there was a pool of blood in his hands.

Naruto jumped up when the tray crashed on the ground. He stared at his friend then at the blood on the pale hands. He clenched his fists, "I need to go back to the lab I need to keep working."

"No, stay here." Kimimaro said wiping off his hands.

The blonde turned back around and looked at the older boy. He nodded, "Alright, I'll stay here."

"Naruto, it's getting worse and I know you don't like to think about it, but Sasori might be right and there may be no cure..."

"Don't say that, don't you say that."

"Naruto, please listen to me. As I said, I don't want to die from this. I don't know how fast its going to move, or how long it will take, but if it gets really bad I want you to kill me."

Naruto turned and started walking towards the door, "I'm going to the lab. We'll find a cure, just you wait."

"Naruto wait!"

"I'm not going to let you die and I'm not going to kill you." With that he closed the door behind him.

"Naruto! Naruto come back!"

* * *

The blonde spent most of the day in the lab going over everything he knew about chemicals and poisons. At the moment he was looking from his workbook to the print out of the chemical composition of the bacteria in Kimimaro.

Sasori stepped into the room and made his way over to the boy. "Naruto."

"What is it Sasori?" He asked without looking up.

"Perhaps instead of being in here you should be spending time with Kimimaro. I am the poisons expert, perhaps you should leave this to me." The red head asked sounding as all knowing as ever.

Naruto set his pen down and stared at the workbook, "I want to help."

"Yes, but what if this thing can't be cured, don't say anything just listen, if this cant be cured and Kimimaro really does die. Wouldn't you want to have spent the time he has left with him instead of in here?"

The blonde sighed and closed his book, "As always you're right. I should have listened before and paid more attention when you were teaching me formulas then at least I could do something."

"Don't say that, you were an excellent student for your age. How would you do more then I if I was your teacher?"

"Yeah," Naruto stood up and looked at Sasori, "It's just that when we were attacked I was helpless I just had to watch and do absolutely nothing. All the training all the work and I was useless."

The red head set a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Sometimes that's just the way that it is. Now go be with him."

"Yeah, I know," He sighed, "Thanks for talking some sense into me. I'm counting on you Sasori, find a cure." Naruto turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm trying, I really am," Sasori said turning back to his work.

* * *

Naruto stood outside the door to Kimimaro's room. He was trying to think of what to say about storming out earlier. He pushed open the door and stepped in.

Isaribi stopped mid sentence and turned to look at the blonde at the door. The white haired boy turned and looked at the door. Naruto looked from one to the other and had the feeling that he was being talked about.

"Well I should be going." Isaribi said standing up. She reached over and set her hand on top of the older boy's, "Remember what we talked about." She turned and walked to the door, "Bye Naruto."

"Yeah, bye." The blonde said before walking over to the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just felt useless and wanted to help and I just…I was just and idiot and I'm sorry."

"No problem, I'm sorry too." Kimimaro gave a smile, "So are you going to stay this time or run off again?"

"I'll stay this time." Naruto said with a small laugh. He sat in the chair next to the bed and punched his friend's shoulder. "You know you really are scaring me. You have to start getting better soon."

The older boy looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry."

Naruto cut him off before he could say anymore, "I was joking." He sighed and sat back. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kimimaro asked.

"Not get scared."

"I guess I just know that everything happens for a reason and I've accepted what's going to happen is going to happen. I'm not scared of dying."

"How? How can you not be scared of dying if I'm so terrified of losing you?" The ten year old forced himself not to cry as he turned to look at the older boy.

"Because I'm not the one that's going to be alone. But you know what, even if I do die you wont be alone. I'll always be with you." Kimimaro said with a smile and then poked the blonde's chest, "I'll be right there with you always."

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye before he pulled the other boy into a hug. "But I don't want to lose you."

"I know, I know." The white haired boy hugged him back. "You wont lose me, ever."

* * *

Naruto woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open slowly and yawned, he couldn't remember falling asleep at all. Looking up he saw the Kimimaro was asleep in his bed. The blonde then turned to look at the side where Sasori was standing.

The red head kneeled down to be face to face with the younger boy. He spoke in a hushed voice, "Naruto, I spoke with Kimimaro earlier when he was awake. His condition is starting to go down faster. I told him that I would need to hook him up to a pump that would fill his body with healthy blood and liquids, but he refused. He said he didn't want to live off of a machine. By not going on the blood pump I don't know how long he has. All I can tell you is that the process of the decay is moving more rapidly. I'm sorry, but I can't force him. He asked me not to tell you, but I felt you should know maybe you could talk to him. I'm sorry Naruto." Sasori bowed his head slightly before standing and leaving.

Naruto stared at the space Sasori had been still frozen with shock, fear and anger. The blonde whirled around and looked at his friend. His skin had gone paler and his frame seemed smaller. There was a light blue ring forming under his eyes and his lips had lost their color. The blonde clenched his fist then shook Kimimaro awake.

"Huh?" The white haired boy mumbled opening his eyes.

"What do you mean by not doing something that can save you! Why aren't you trying! Why have you given up! Why are you leaving me!" Naruto screamed unintentionally.

The bone user blinked and then knew that the younger boy knew. "I'm sorry, but I cant. It wont save me, it will reduce me to being a machine, not human. I can't do that that would be giving in. That would be giving up."

Tears streamed down the blondes face, "That doesn't make any sense, how can not taking help be not giving up!"

"Some day I hope you understand my choice. I'm sorry if you don't right know." Kimimaro spoke and his voice said that nothing would change his mind.

"Don't, don't, you cant! If not for you for ME! You can't force me to watch you die!"

"It's not what I wanted." He spoke quietly.

Naruto went quiet realizing how harsh he was being. He couldn't believe what he had been saying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I know it's not what you wanted. This wasn't supposed to happen. Where's the good in this."

The blonde was shocked when the older boy smiled, "I can't tell you that Naruto, but I'm sure its somewhere hidden waiting for someone to find it."

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows trying to figure out what the bone user was saying.

Kimimaro began coughing violently and then began gagging. He bent over as the gagging became more forceful and he started throwing up blood.

Naruto jumped up and back fearful with wide eyes. He started breathing hard and pulled both hands to his chest as it became harder and harder to breathe. The room started spinning around and his heart clenched painfully. He let out a scream before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly looking around groggily. He felt like someone hit him in the head with a baseball bat and then took a swing at his chest. Naruto sat up slowly and looked around. He was back in his room and in bed. He wondered for a second how he got there and then remembered what happened with Kimimaro and he lunged out of bed running down the hall.

He tore down the steps and turned down the next hall before crashing into something hard. Looking up he saw it had been Sasori.

"Ah Naruto I see you are up again. You took a hit to your head when you fell."

"Kimimaro? What about Kimimaro, how is he?"

"Well he is doing as good as we can hope. He took quite a number and is resting now. He has entered the second to final stage. I am heading back to the lab now to see if there is anyway to prolong the next step from coming. But he wants to talk to you, so why don't you go see him."

Naruto nodded not trusting himself to say anything and finished making his way to the room. He pushed the door open and walked in.

Kimimaro turned his head to the door when it opened and smiled when he saw it was his friend. "Hey is your head okay."

"Yeah fine." Naruto smiled in relief at seeing that Kimimaro was indeed still alive.

"Sasori said you had a panic attack."

"Well you gave me quite a scare."

"I didn't mean to." He said with a small smile, "Come on, come sit down."

The blonde walked over and sat down, "The puppet man said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. Did Sasori tell you that this is the second to final step?" When he received a nod he continued, "The final step is death. I'm not looking forward to bleeding out." He said as a soft joke to try and lighten the mood. "Naruto, as my best friend I want you to end my life peaceful so I don't have to suffer anymore."

Naruto was caught off guard by the tone in Kimimaro's voice it was pleading begging almost. "Okay, I will. I don't want you to suffer." It hurt him to say the words, but somewhere in his head he knew that there would be no miracle cure at the last minute. "I'll go talk to Sasori and then I'll be back." Naruto stood up ready to leave.

"Thank you." Kimimaro spoke softly but his voice and the look in his eyes showed how sincere he was.

"Your welcome." The blonde replied letting silent tears fall down his face. He turned and made his way out the door.

He found Sasori in the lab and told him of what was happening and received a syringe that would let Kimimaro drift into a sleep that he would never wake from.

Naruto walked back into the room the syringe in his pocket. He took a breath to try and keep strong. He sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Kimimaro looked at him with a smile. "Will you tell Isaribi goodbye for me? I just don't think I can take many goodbyes."

"Of course I'll tell her."

"Hey, Naruto, I have a last request a sort of promise I want you to make for me."

"What is it?" The blonde asked ready to agree to anything.

"Have Itachi unlock your memories, tell him I told you to demand it. Then I want you to promise me that you will kill Orochimaru, for yourself and for me. Promise?"

Naruto was confused, Itachi had locked away his memories, what that didn't make any sense. Who's Orochimaru and what did he do. He was very confused. "Yes I promise with my life."

"Thank you. I'm ready then. I want you to remember, I will live on forever inside of you, soon you will understand how."

Naruto nodded and took a breath pulling out the syringe. He was hoping praying that someone would bust through the door with the cure that everything would be okay. "I wont every let you down." He spoke as his goodbye as he poked the needle into Kimimaro's vein and injected it in.

"Goodbye." The white haired boy spoke softly as he began to get sleepy.

Naruto held his hand tightly, "Goodbye."

Kimimaro's eyes closed and his mouth turned into a smile. His breathing grew softer and softer.

Naruto watched as his friend's chest slowed down and then stopped. Then it was gone. Kimimaro had passed on.

Naruto let out a blood-chilling scream as both hands covered his eyes. Pain was searing in them. He screamed again loudly.

* * *

Sasori who had gotten Itachi to help comfort the boy after everything was done busted through the door he was waiting by when he heard the scream. Itachi followed him closely; neither was ready for what they saw.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go the next chapter.

**Reader Response:**

mazzifnutz: No in the anime they are only three years apart.

Mican-chan: Well him and Naruto are ten years apart. Itachi was 13 at the beginning of the story when Naruto was 3.

XllShadowllX: Yes its kinda important that why its in there. :P

Fishlet: Well this is my Akatsuki so heh it may not be what you're used to.

-/-

All right keep reading! I finally got my Internet back so yay. I'll try and update fast this chapter took me forever been working on it since before I posted the last one. Anyways I hope you like. Well you might not and you might hate me –hides- the next part follows from exactly where I stop. Since I usually don't do that. Review and tell me what you think. TTFN!


	11. Chapter Ten: Fated Meeting

**Chapter Ten: Fated Meeting**

A/N: All right I am sorry everyone upset about Kimimaro, hopefully you will understand and it will all make sense.

Reader Response at the bottom, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasori who had gotten Itachi to help comfort the boy after everything was done busted through the door he was waiting by when he heard the scream. Itachi followed him closely; neither was ready for what they saw.

"Mangekyou…" Itachi gasped. He hadn't expected this. Of course he was told what Naruto was going to do, but he hadn't thought that he would receive the Mangekyou.

"His eyes…" Sasori looked at Naruto and then over at the bed and saw that Kimimaro had passed on, "Because of…" He turned and looked at Itachi.

Naruto fell to his knees before falling on his side unconscious.

The raven-haired man took in a breath; "The same thing happened to me, I'll take him to his room. He should wake up in an hour or so."

"So you mean that's the…"

"Yes." He gave a nod.

"Okay, I shall bury Kimimaro on the hill." The red head spoke walking over to the bed before he picked up the limp boy.

"I'll wait with Naruto for him to wake, will you tell boss about what has happened?"

"Yes." Sasori answered before walking out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was still asleep and was tossing and turning in the bed that Itachi set him in. Every now and then he would mumble a word or two, but everything sounded liked gibberish. All of a sudden the blonde shot into a sitting position, "KIMIMARO!" The scream left his lips as he looked around distressed.

He looked to the side when a hand was set on his shoulder, "It's okay, calm down."

"Itachi? What…Kimimaro, I just saw him."

Itachi sat on the end of the bed and looked at Naruto. "Kimimaro has passed on, you seeing him over and over again is the curse of the gift you just received; you will never be able to forget the last moments before your best friend died."

"What do you mean?"

"The Mangekyou is a gift for a heavy price. It is linked to the Sharingan and can only be received when one is the reason for their best friends death. However that act will be with you forever." Itachi explained.

"How do you know?"

The raven-haired man looked down, "Because I also have the Mangekyou."

"That means that you…"

"Yes, I killed my best friend."

Naruto looked down at the blanket he was squeezing in his hands. He killed his best friend, Kimimaro was gone forever, and Itachi had been through the same thing. "What happened?"

Itachi looked at the blonde, he had already told the kid a lot about his life however he never thought he would need to tell this one. "His name was Shishu and he was the only one that ever really saw me. We were so different yet alike at the same time. I remember the last time we really talked, I didn't know at the time it would be our last. It should have never happened."

**Flashback**

_Itachi leaned against the tree as one of his legs hung over the edge of the branch. He had returned from a mission earlier and received a note that Shishu wanted to meet him. He looked around when he heard movement to the side. _

_He saw the dark hair and face of his friend, "There you are you wanted to see me?" _

"_Yes, how was the mission?" Shishu asked. _

"_It was fairly easy, a simple assassination. So, how are you?" _

"_Not good." _

"_Why what is the matter?" _

"_This." Shishu said as he stabbed Itachi in the gut aiming for the liver. _

_Itachi grunted and grabbed the end of the kunai that was piercing his flesh his other hand grabbed a hold of the wrist that had shoved the blade into him. "Why?" _

_The other man pulled on his wrist that was being held captive. "You betrayed us." _

"_What are you talking about?" Itachi asked biting the inside of his cheek as he held the blade in place to not cause more bleeding. He wasn't sure if the organ was pierced or not. _

"_You betrayed all of us." He repeated reaching with his free hand for another kunai to end Itachi's life. "You betrayed me." _

_Itachi moved fast on survival instinct. He ripped out the blade that was imbedded in his stomach and jerked on Shishu's arm pulling him forward and brought the blade down on the others neck piercing it._

_Shishu stumbled forward towards Itachi as both of his hands went to the side of his neck where he was bleeding. He started to choke and cough. "You…agh…killed me." _

_Itachi stared in shock and then dropped the bloody kunai and caught his friend before he fell. "No, I didn't mean to." _

"_I was supposed to kill you." Shishu's voice was quiet, "The council said that you were working as a spy, transferring information, using me, betraying us." He coughed again this time blood slid down his lip. _

"_No I didn't, I didn't do any of that. I'm not doing any of that." Itachi pressed both of his hands on top of Shishu's trying to get the bleeding to stop. _

_Shishu's eyes showed an understanding before he coughed again. _

_Itachi pushed down harder, "Don't die, and stay with me. Focus on my voice come on stay with me. Don't die." _

_Shishu was choking and was bleeding through both of their hands. His body pushed up and then fell back down and his legs kicked as if he was suffocating. And then everything stopped and his mouth started to close. _

"_NO! Don't die, stay with me, stay with me please. Don't die!" _

_His eyes froze lifeless half closed. Itachi removed his hands from the wound on the neck and ignored all the blood that was on them as he reached up and closed Shishu's eyes. _

_He screamed as his heart clenched and then screamed again as his eyes felt like they were boiling before he passed out lying beside his friend's lifeless body. _

**End Flashback**

"That's when I received the Mangekyou. I found out later that the council had planned it all knowing that Shishu didn't have a chance at killing me. They wanted the power of the Mangekyou and used me an him like pawns in their game. That's when I decided to come here and accept the offer I had been given."

Naruto was staring at Itachi with eyes that held sadness, "Where you able to forgive yourself for killing him?"

"Eventually I was able to, I realized that he would have wanted me to. However I never forgot that day an know I never will."

"Can I forgive myself?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Kimimaro would have wanted you to live happy and not blame yourself." Itachi said looking at the blonde.

Naruto sniffed and then made his way into Itachi's lap like he used to do when he was younger. "I feel so alone Aniki."

Itachi rubbed the younger boys back as a support. "I'm here. You're not alone."

The blonde finally gave in and let himself cry.

* * *

Naruto stared at the flowers on the mound of dirt. He had a feeling they were from Isaribi, someone must have told her. He was glad for that, because he didn't think he would have been able to. He sat down next to the grave.

He picked up a rock and absentmindedly played with it. He wondered what Kimimaro would say if he saw him like this. He froze as a memory rushed back at him.

"_Hey, Naruto, I have a last request a sort of promise I want you to make for me."_

"_What is it?" The blonde asked ready to agree to anything._

"_Have Itachi unlock your memories, tell him I told you to demand it…"_

He set the rock down after remembering what he promised. He needed to find Itachi

* * *

Itachi was on the couch in the main room reading a book. He stopped and looked up when the doors were opened quickly.

"Itachi, I need something from you."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I want you to unlock my memories."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked knowing it was near the time that he was supposed to know.

"Kimimaro told me and I demand my memories back." Naruto had a look of dead seriousness.

Itachi took in a breath and let it out slowly, "I guess I have no choice. Come sit down."

Naruto walked over and sat on the couch.

"Look into my eyes." The raven said as his eyes bled into red and the form of Mangekyou. The blonde looked into the eyes and then fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi made his way through Naruto's mind and walked up to the door he had created all those years ago. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Once the door was unlocked it disappeared into nothingness as the memories were released.

Itachi took in a breath hoping that the blonde wouldn't be angry at him for locking away the memories.

* * *

The raven-haired man sat on the couch waiting for the blonde to wake up.

Naruto's eyes were twitching underneath his eyelids. His mind was reliving the memories in supper speed. Everything was flashing by, painful memories, and things coming together and making sense, lies, and betrayal.

He woke up panting and his eyes went wide. He was taking in air greedily.

"_Thank you. I'm ready then. I want you to remember, I will live on forever inside of you, soon you will understand how."_

He looked at his hands as the images flashed through his mind. Him on a hospital bed, the machines were making loud and mean noises, a boy was brought into the room, then it went black. Naruto started shaking, his bones, all of his bones, they were Kimimaro's.

"_I will live on forever inside of you"_

"I understand now." Naruto said to himself. Kimimaro would always be a part of him.

His thoughts shifted, why was he lied to. Why was he experimented on, tortured. Kimimaro's words came back to him.

"_Then I want you to promise me that you will kill Orochimaru, for yourself and for me. Promise?"_

That was who the man was, he remembered now. He clenched his fists, "I promise."

Itachi watched the blonde deciding to wait until he was done.

Naruto looked up, "Why was I lied to?"

"We didn't think that you could handle the emotional stress at that age and felt it was the best thing for your safety." Itachi responded quietly.

Naruto looked at the ground, slightly angry but understanding at the same time. "Alright. I'm going to Kimimaro's grave."

"Okay." The raven said deciding not to stop him and to let the boy grieve.

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees in front of the mound of dirt. Tears washed his face. His mind was bouncing everywhere. Everything made sense yet it all seemed unreal.

'_I could do nothing. You died and I did nothing.' _His thoughts suddenly shifted, '_She killed him. That bitch killed him. I will kill her. She deserves to die a painful death. Kimimaro I will have your revenge.'_

* * *

Naruto was at the grave again it had been two days and he had hardly ever left this place. Everyone knew where to find him, but no one could do anything. Sometimes they would hear him mumbling when he walked down the hall. It was always something like, "I'll kill that fucking bitch." Or "Soon Kimimaro, soon for you."

Itachi was getting worried, part of him thought that the boy that came to be his brother was losing his mind. He talked to the leader about what was happening and was told to bring Naruto to him. So Itachi headed out to Kimimaro's grave.

"I will, I promise you." Came the voice of the blonde.

Itachi walked up behind him, "Naruto, please come with me, the boss would like to speak with you."

"Okay." Naruto said standing and turning around. He didn't look in good shape. He was dirty and looked like he hadn't been sleeping. His eyes were dull.

Itachi stopped once they reached the right door that lead to the boss's room. He opened the door for the blonde and closed it once he walked in.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the desk, "Yes sir?"

"Please sit down." The leader spoke turning the chair around. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine sir. How can I help you?"

"Well people are concerned about you, they are worried about your health. Now tell me if I am wrong, but you are very angry right now and would like very much to rip a certain person to pieces."

"Well when you put it that way how can I resist." Naruto spoke sarcastically in a voice that held the sense it lived through many nightmares.

"I believe that I know why you feel like this when it is not in your nature to."

"Oh yeah?"

"There is a book on the desk, pick it up and open it."

The blonde picked up the book. It was a small book with a black cover that looked to be very old. He flipped open the cover to read the title. "Demons?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes demons. Not like the ones in fairy tales. Demons are man made actually." To this the blonde looked unbelieving. "They are containers if you will that become more powerful the more we let them."

"I don't get it."

"I'll explain. Demons are sin collectors, so the more we sin the more powerful they become. There are nine demons powered from deadly sins and those are the ones that can put the world in danger. The sins of greed, lust, pride, depression, envy, immortality, and wrath. Many men craved the powers the demons possessed and trapped them inside a living human to contain the power. Other times, demons were trapped in humans for safety. As what happened with you."

At the beginning Naruto started to nod understandingly, but the last sentence didn't make sense. "Me?"

"Yes, when you were just born a demon was sealed inside of you for the safety of a nation. The demon Kyuubi container to the sin of wrath." The leader paused to let this sink in. "I believe with what has occurred recently Kyuubi is feeding on your want of revenge and is letting wrath taint you. You must not let that happen. You cannot let wrath taint you." His words were final.

Naruto was angry. More things had been hidden from him. So he had a demon inside him, but he wasn't allowed to be tainted. Fine whatever he didn't give a fuck. "Okay sir, may I go?"

"Yes you may leave."

Naruto turned and walked out the door after tossing the book back on the table not wanting to take it.

* * *

The blonde lay in bed; Itachi had forced him to stay in the room until he slept.

He tossed and turned until the blanket fell off the bed. He fell into the darkness of the dream.

He groaned rubbing his head and looking around. It was wet and musky and very dark. He walked forward his hands in front of him to keep from running into anything.

He made a turn and saw a light at the end of what now seemed to be a tunnel and ran towards it. He stopped at a door. It was a large door and was made of metal with intricate designs. He pushed open the door and walked in.

The room was large, but plain and smelt of the sky after it rained. There was a bed in the middle of the room and there was a large mirror on the wall. He walked towards the mirror and looking into it. However he did not see his refection all he saw was black. This made him scrunch up his eyebrows.

"It's because you're dreaming." Came a voice to his left making him spin around.

"Who are you!" He screamed at the man after being startled. The man's hair and eyes looked as if they had been colored with blood.

"I am Kyuubi, I know you've heard of me." The man said with a smirk.

"So you're the demon, the book said you were a fox with nine tails."

"Ah yes that is my true form, but this one does me just fine, gives me a lot more space in this place."

"Makes sense I guess, so you're the great powerful wrath."

"That would be my sin yes."

"You're the one in my thoughts?" He asked but his voice sounded as if he knew.

"I want to kill her, bite her head off and the eat her organs. That would be lovely. No, bleed her out slowly, hang her upside down and slit her throat. Or better yet remove all her limbs starting with her fingers, then toes, followed by hands, feet, arms, legs, then small slivers till your at the neck and keep the head as a trophy." Kyuubi laughed wildly. He was normally calm and content, but he could never deny his want for wrath when someone hurt him.

"And here I thought those were all my ideas." Naruto looked at the ground and then back up. He wanted to kill her so much to leave and not come back until she was dead. But the boss said he wasn't supposed to be "tainted" He growled. "I want her dead to, but I can do nothing."

Kyuubi looked the boy over, "You have power you can do a lot."

"I'm not allowed to."

"Don't let them find out."

"I cant."

"I'll go mad if I don't have revenge." Kyuubi spoke as if it was a fake. "If I go crazy you go crazy, well partially. You see its when my sin is activated that I get more freedom, that's why you can hear me when you think, or maybe sometimes you feel my power running through your veins begging to be released. She deserves it anyways."

"I know but I cant." Naruto turned from the red headed man and walked back to the metal door. He opened it and walked out.

The blonde opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom. He was back in his room. Had he gone inside his head? He took a breath and shook his head.

* * *

Naruto was at Kimimaro's grave again. Anger pulsed through him, but he dared not act on it. Oh how he wanted to leave and track that bitch down. It had been three days since he meet Kyuubi and was starting to get stir crazy. Everyone seemed to fuss over him when he was around, trying to get him to go out or do something. But he didn't want to do anything, he wanted revenge, he wanted blood.

Isaribi watched the blonde for a moment; he had stayed over night at the grave. She was worried everyone was worried. She had to do something.

"Hey Naruto."

"What do you want?" He asked without turning around

"Nothing I just wanted to talk." She went and sat beside him. "It's been awhile, maybe you should start moving on."

Naruto visible stiffened, "He just died."

"It's been two weeks and you haven't even started to let go."

"You don't understand, its not that easy. You just never cared about him."

"What!" Isaribi said standing up getting angry. "How dare you say that?"

"Its true you barely knew him." The blonde said not standing up.

"You might have known him longer, but that gives you no right to say that I didn't care about him. He saved my life, he was like a brother I never got to have. He meant so much to me."

"Then how come you don't care now?" Naruto asked moving his head to look at her for the first time.

"I grieved, I let go, I moved on, I let people be there for me. I did what he would have wanted me to."

Naruto moved to his feet, "How do you know what he would want, you say I'm not doing what he would want."

"I know you're not doing what he would want, you might as well have died along with him. Lets dig a hole and burry you beside him. Its like you've already died on the inside. Given up on all that's good. Let go of everyone except the one that not coming back. Push everyone that tries to help you away. He wouldn't have wanted you to die with him."

**SLAP!**

Isaribi's head moved to the side and Naruto hand fell back to his side. "Shut up." His voice was cold, "Just shut up."

The brown haired girl cupped her cheek in her hand and looked at the blonde. She turned and ran away heading back to the base.

* * *

Takara watched the scene and then went back into the trees. She attached a note saying yes and sent it back to head quarters. She had been sent to make sure that Kimimaro had died.

She stepped and went to walk away when a fist landed on her jaw and caused her to fall to the ground.

* * *

Naruto looked up as a bird left a tree he looked closer and noticed something on its leg. He searched the forest quickly and noticed a slimmer of purple. He ran quick and silent. Long purple hair, just like the girl. He pulled his fist back and swung at the side of her head before standing in front of her.

"Is your name Takara?" He asked the woman on the ground.

"And what if it is kid?" She responded before looking up. It was the blonde boy, the one from the night of the attack, crap. She had been warned the first time to incapacitate him, because fighting him was playing with the chance of fatality.

"Then this!" He brought his foot back and kicked her in the face.

She went in the air slightly and twisted to land on her feet, she readied herself for a fight.

Naruto felt as if his blood was boiling, he could hear Kyuubi in his head listing all the different ways to kill her. He could feel himself growl as his eyes bled into the red of the Sharingan. How should he kill her so many possibilities.

He shot a glance at the lake and then smirked, he had wanted to use this move in battle.

Takara watched him reading herself. She would wait and listen for what he was using and react appropriately.

He threw his hand back without saying a word and pulled it forward again this time a whip of water that was slowly freezing was in his hand.

"I…impossible!" She shouted before she jumped to the side when the whip was swung. She jumped again, but the whip cut along her leg drawing blood.

Naruto smirked twisting the whip in the air and slashing it down quickly slicing her arm open. He swung it again wrapping it around her neck and pulling her close only to punch her in the face.

Takara flew backwards with the force of the punch but the whip around her neck pulled her forward again only to be punched back again.

The blonde pulled her forward another time and slapped her hand when it went for a needle. "Look at me." He demanded, but she kept her eyes shut. "LOOK AT ME!" He screamed tightening the whip around her neck.

She opened her eyes to meet red ones with a black wheel only to be sucked into what seemed to be a different world.

* * *

Takara screamed. She was in some kind of room hung from the ceiling by her wrist. She was suspended from the floor. Her arms were already getting sore.

Naruto laughed evilly. "Welcome to the gates of hell I will be the one to help you cross." Itachi had told him the basics of the Mangekyou, but he had never used it till now. It made him feel so powerful.

She screamed again when she saw the blonde, "Where am I! How did I get here! What the hell are you!"

"Shhhh. I only want to hear your screams." He said before stabbing a long needle through her shoulder receiving a scream of pain. He had a handful of long needles and was intent on making her a pincushion.

He continued stabbing her with needles till he ran out, then he would pull them all out and start again. He did this for five seconds, but in the mindscape a week had gone by. He looked at the bloody body hanging from the ceiling. He moved him hand in front of her mouth to check for air movement, there was none.

He closed his eyes leaving the mindscape.

* * *

Naruto looked down at Takara's dead body. He was done; he was tired and emotionally exhausted. Kyuubi's voice was gone. He felt like he just woke up from a really bad dream.

He turned and walked back to the base intent on going to sleep for a long time.

* * *

The boss sat in his chair. Isaribi had just informed him of the fight that had occurred and then about how she found the dead woman, who was identified as Orochimaru's follower.

He couldn't let everything go wrong. He had to fix this now, before Naruto's soul was tainted. He couldn't let Naruto choose the wrong path.

"Isaribi, if you or if you would have Itachi go get Naruto for me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Naruto walked into the boss's office, "Sir?"

"Come sit down please."

"Yes sir. I am sorry for the way I acted earlier sir."

The man in the shadows passed a folder over to the blonde, "It is understandable, but I would prefer it not happen again. Read that."

Naruto looked at it and then opened it and started to read the document that looked very old. He read it out loud.

"The world is in grave danger and will destroy itself. Turning all land into a living Hell. Unless the chosen one makes the unchoosable choice.

On the full moon in five years time a babe will be born. His soul as white as snow and heart as pure as innocence itself will house the greatest evil known to man.

This boy will grow to change the world. For good or bad, both roads are open."

Naruto set the book down having a sinking feeling in his stomach. "It's talking about me, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, you were the chosen one. It's your choices that will effect the world." The man said reaching and grabbing the folder back.

"I think I understand what you are trying to say. Can I go to bed now?" He just wanted to go rest he had a lot to think about.

"Yes you can go, but remember this prophecy is connected to you and the entire world."

"I understand sir."

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. Hope you like. Leave a review telling me what you think. Hopefully Kimimaro's death makes more sense now. It made me sad too. I really hoped you like! TTFN!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Crazy

**Chapter Eleven: Crazy**

A/N: I know it's been awhile, don't kill me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The three weeks that followed Naruto finding out about the prophecy went by kind of rough. He was finally able to accept all of the new information; the science experiments, Kyuubi being inside of him, and this prophecy he was involved in. 

Naruto walked into his room he had just been training with Sasori and was pretty tired. He took a step back when he realized someone was in his room. "What are you doing here?"

Isaribi jumped up from where she was putting things into a box, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you were going to be in till later."

The blonde walked further into the room to see what she was doing, "What are you doing with all of Kimimaro's things?"

"I was told to move them out to make room for someone else."

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows, "I wasn't told I was getting a roommate."

"He is coming later today." The brown haired girl said as she continued to put things in boxes. She paused as her hand rested on a picture frame, "Would you like to keep this?"

The blonde looked at the picture of a younger him and Kimimaro it had been taken soon after they became friends. "Yes, I'll keep it." He said taking the photo and setting it on his desk.

Isaribi sighed and picked up the box she had filled as walked to the door. She paused in the doorway and took in a breath, "I'm sorry." She continued out the door.

Naruto stood there for a while before it clicked. He looked to the ground feeling bad. He quickly looked up when the door opened again.

"And I am only saying sorry because it's easier then explaining why it's your fault." Isaribi said now standing the in doorway again.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he walked over to the frazzled girl, "Isaribi, I am sorry for hitting you and for what I said. I was wrong and out of line. I don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry."

Dark brown eyes looked into blue before a smile spread across her face and she hugged him tight, "You're back."

He smiled and nodded, "Hai, I'm back."

"I was so scared that I had lost you forever. That both my friends had left me."

Naruto hugged her a little tighter, "No, I just listened to a bad voice inside my head. I'm not leaving, I'll always be your friend."

Isaribi pulled away wiping away a single tear that had slid down her cheek. "You should Prolly get cleaned up you still have to meet your new roommate. I'm pretty excited to meet him too."

The blonde nodded and closed the door after she left, "Why cant I just have my own room, Itachi has his own room. Gah, it's not fair."

* * *

Naruto had cleaned up but put on the same clothes before making his way towards the training room where he was supposed to go. 

"Sasori, what are you doing here?" He asked after seeing the redhead.

"Introducing the newest member of Akatsuki, wait for the others to come."

Isaribi walked in a few seconds later. Naruto didn't notice till now that Deidara was leaning against the wall.

"What do you want Sasori?" Zetsu asked seemingly aggravated, but you couldn't tell.

"Zetsu, glad you decided to come. It's important that you are here to meet your new subordinate." The red head looked behind him, "Tobi you may come out."

A boy walked in he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a high collar along with black pants. He had white shin guards that went over the pants and under the bottom of his shoes. He had dark black hair that was slightly spiked in all directions. His most distinctive feature however was an orange mask he wore over he face, the only opening being for his right eye.

"He doesn't look like much." Zetsu spoke out, "Don't say that, the blonde doesn't look like much either." His other half stated.

"Hey!" Naruto protested looking at the bi-colored man.

"Leader didn't think he was much either, but he has a few surprises. I should know I built him." Sasori stated in a monotone voice.

For his part Tobi just stood there watching everyone not saying a word.

"Why don't you see how I have improved him? Tobi, show them your arm." Sasori said still looking towards Zetsu.

Tobi lifted up his right arm. On closer inspection you could see bolts along the arm. His wrist seemed to fall off from a hinge and then a blade shot out making his arm twice the length it was. The blade retracted and his wrist snapped back into place.

"Is that all he can do?" Zetsu asked sounding very much unimpressed.

"No, he can do more, but I have somewhere I need to be and I hate to keep people waiting. He will be working under you, so you can see everything he can do then."

The bi-colored man made a slight grunting noise before leaving.

"Naruto, he is staying with you so why don't you show him to your room. I have to be going now. Deidara come." With that the red head left with the longhaired blonde following.

Naruto shot a look at Isaribi and then back at Tobi, "Okay, lets go then." He started walking towards the room with the others following. "So, Tobi, what's your story?"

The boy with the orange mask looked at the blonde, "I don't quite know. All I remember is waking up and Sasori-san working on me. Before that it's all a blank."

Naruto looked at him as if he was joking, "You mean you don't know where you came from or who you are?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, "Nothing, Sasori-san called me Tobi and that is all I know."

"Man that sucks," the blonde said opening the door to his room. "Well anyway that one's your bed over there. Kimimaro and me had things pretty organized, well he did. There's a divider in the closet the empty side is your half. Two of the drawers in the desk are yours. You stay out of my stuff, I'll stay out of yours and we will get along just fine."

Tobi nodded showing that he understood and walked over to the bed that was his.

Isaribi gave a small cough from where she was at the doorway to get there attention, "Naruto, I was wondering if you would come to the lake with me I wanted you opinion on something."

The blonde nodded and looked over at his new room partner, "Are you alright here." When the orange masked boy nodded Naruto turned back to Isaribi and followed her.

* * *

Isaribi was wearing a very loose white dress that allowed her to change without ripping it and it was also waterproof so it didn't weigh her down. She wore a pair of black elastic shorts that expanded easily. Her black katana was strapped to her back. 

She walked onto the water with ease and looked over at the blonde boy, "I've been working on this and want to know what you think since I haven't seen Kisame anywhere."

"Alright, show me." Naruto said sitting on a log near the lake.

Isaribi let up on the chakra to her feet and slowly sunk into the water at the same time changing into her water form. There was silence for a few seconds before a blade shot out of the water and sliced the water like the fin of a shark. The blade disappeared to be replaced with two feet shooting out of the water. Isaribi twisted in the air before flipping and landing on the water with grace blade ready to strike.

Naruto was slightly stunned with how far she had come; he hadn't seen here practice in the longest time. He stood up and watched as she danced a deadly dance.

She glided across the water the blade sending droplets of water fly as it was swung in beautiful arcs. Every now and then she would disappear under the water before reappearing quickly in a different spot. She stopped and was standing in on the lake's surface with a slight pant to catch her breath as she slipping the katana back in its case.

Naruto clapped, "That was great. You were amazing."

"Really?" Isaribi asked looking at him.

"Yeah, really."

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she walked over to him. "There's one more thing I want to show you."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"This!" She said yanking him into the water.

Naruto quickly resurfaced and sent a playful glare at the girl, "What was that for?"

"Weren't you the one that said no matter what happened there's always time for fun?" She said before splashing water into his face.

"Hey!" He shouted shaking his head, "Don't use my words against me, it's not nice." Naruto smiled splashing water back at her.

She scrunched up her nose in mock anger before disappearing under the water.

Naruto looked around waiting to see where she resurfaced when he was suddenly pulled under completely. He looked down to see her hands on his ankles. He closed his eyes and activated his gills so that he had a fair shot since Isaribi was already in her water form.

His skin got slightly thicker and a small amount of webbing appeared on his fingers and the gills on his neck became visible dark lines. He smirked when he twisted downward and grabbed onto her wrists before yanking her up.

She smiled slightly before bringing up her feet and kicking him in the stomach. As soon as he let go she swam off.

Naruto smiled after and chased after her.

* * *

Naruto laughed from where he was laying on the lakeshore. 

"You're completely soaked." Isaribi pointed out with a laugh from where she was laying next to him.

"And whose fault is that missy?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"Oh well I still won."

"You cheated," He pointed out.

"How could I cheat there were no rules?"

"You still cheated."

"Your just a sore loser." Isaribi said with a laugh and a punch to his arm.

"Hey!" he protested rubbing his arm.

"Admit it you lost to a girl."

"A pretty bad ass girl."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should it was one." He said with a grin.

"We should be heading in." She pointed out, as the sun was nearly set.

"You're right" Naruto got up and offered her his hand.

Isaribi took it and got up, "I heard Itachi and Kisame would be back tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. I've really missed those two. That was a long mission."

"Tell me about it. I've been working on creating my own moves as you saw."

"There pretty good moves at that."

"Why thank you." Isaribi said with a smile as they stopped at her door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night."

"Night," She said before closing the door.

Naruto sighed and made his way back to his room.

* * *

Naruto paused since there was a weird noise coming from inside the room. He opened the door slowly and looked inside. God why did he have to have a roommate? 

He was Zetsu's subordinate why didn't he stay with him, then again he didn't know if Zetsu even had a room. Well Sasori created him he should room with him. Gah, it wasn't fair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked from the doorway.

* * *

Naruto glared at the milk in agitation as he poured it into his cereal. 

"What happened to you?" Isaribi asked from where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"My roommate is mentally insane."

"Aren't we all?" She laughed when he fixed her with a glare. "Play nice, I'm sure he's not that bad."

"Oh well if you think that why don't you room with him."

"I'm a girl."

"Yeah and?"

"I cant room with a boy it would be improper."

"And you're proper?" He asked before shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Hey! Be nice. I'm a lady."

He snorted which earned him a smack from Isaribi, "I'm sorry, but you a lady?"

"I am to a lady," She said forgetting that she had just taken a bite of toast.

Naruto laughed at that and when she realized what she had done she laughed to. Naruto groaned when a familiar mask-wearing boy walked in.

"Good morning," Tobi said taking a seat.

"Good morning." Isaribi turned to Naruto, "He seems perfectly fine to me."

The blonde simply grunted turning back to his cereal.

Tobi tilted his head looking at the other boy, "Has the dog captured your voice?"

Naruto stood up, "See, see that's what I mean. You don't make any since!"

"I thought since you weren't talking the dog had captured your voice." Tobi explained.

Isaribi laughed, "I think you mean has the cat got your tongue."

"Why would a cat have my tongue?" The orange masked boy asked looking at her.

"Well it's a saying, oh never mind."

Naruto carried his bowl to the sink, "I'm going to see if Itachi and Kisame are back."

* * *

Naruto made his way down the hall towards Itachi's room but was stopped by arguing. He raised an eyebrow and followed the noise. 

"You fucking bastard will you stop trying to kill me."

"I will on two conditions. One you die, two you stop wasting my time!"

"I wasn't wasting time I was merely doing what I had to do."

"You and your fucking religious beliefs. It's all a waste of time and gets you no where."

"Oh and I am sure your fucking bounty hunting gets you somewhere."

"Yeah it puts money in my wallet you fucker."

"Money, ha! Killing for money is unholy."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"I'd say you were heartless if I didn't know you had six."

"Why thank you I appreciate that."

Naruto laughed slightly, Hidan and Kakuzu never ceased to amuse him.

Kakuzu looked at the blonde, "Runt boss wants to see you." He fished in his cloak for a small box a pulled it out.

"Thanks," Naruto went for the box but it was pulled out of his reach.

Kakuzu held the box up and his other hand out expectantly.

"Money hungry bastard." Naruto muttered reached into his pocket for some money before slamming it down into the older man's hand.

"Uhuh. Nice doing business," He said tossing the boy the box and walking away.

Naruto shook his head and changed his direction to head to the leader's office. He opened the box and pulled out a chocolate covered pocky.

* * *

The blonde knocked on the door before walking in. "Sir you wanted to see me?" 

"Ah yes Naruto. Since Kimimaro's death you do not have a partner. I know you are capable, but it is very important that we keep groups of two. I have talked to Kisame and he feels that she is ready. So you will be working with Isaribi on any missions you may get. This is only temporary."

Naruto gave a nod, "I understand, but why is it only temporary?"

"Because you will be leaving in a year."

"Wait what? I'm leaving, why?"

"That's not important right now. We will worry about that when the time comes. You are excused."

Naruto decided to drop it and gave a bow before he left. His thoughts still all jumbled.

* * *

Naruto shook his head again as he walked down the winding hall and looked up. "Aniki!" He hollered before running at the man. 

Itachi stood his ground and only moved back slightly when the boy collided with him, "Hello Oto." He hugged the younger boy back before he was released.

"Gah, a bunch of crazy stuff has been happening since you were gone."

"And that's new?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

A chuckle was heard from behind Itachi, "Why would crazy be new in a group of freaks."

"Blue man!" Naruto cheered jumping on the much bigger man.

"Nice to see you too runt." Kisame said with a grin.

The blonde let go and stood in front of the two, "Well things have been crazier then normal. There's this new guy called Tobi."

"Oh, so Sasori finally finished him." Kisame said looking at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well Sasori's been working on that kid since before you came here."

"Really, that long?"

"It takes time to put someone back together."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Naruto said not really understanding.

"Is that all that happened?" Itachi asked.

"Well no, Isaribi is my new partner. Hey, do you know what me leaving in a year is all about?" The blonde asked looking from one to the other.

"I have no idea." The dark haired man stated.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me."

"Well we have to go report," Itachi stated looking at the blonde, "I will see you later. Perhaps we can spar."

"I'd like that Aniki. See you guys later." Naruto said before the other two left.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Tobi first came to be Naruto's roommate. Or as Naruto would say since Sasori decided to place a boy who drove him insane in the same room as him. 

Naruto was currently in the training room working on his bloodlines. He was working on turning on his eye bloodlines one at a time. It was harder then it seemed since they all wanted to activate at the same time when the tiniest it of chakra was pushed into them. Then he would have even more trouble with activating the Mangekyou without activating the other two bloodlines. Which was ten times harder since Mangekyou needed so much chakra. After that he worked on turning on two of the eye bloodlines at a time while keeping the third from activating. This proved to be very difficult.

When he was done his eyes had this tingly feeling of overuse. He stood up from where he had been sitting and concentrated on his bones. Part of him hoped that if he worked on it enough he would finally be able to remove his bones like Kimimaro could. However it just seemed it wasn't meant to be. Giving up on having his bones leave his skin he worked on his other bone manipulation.

He concentrated on his arm and watched as it stretched and bent in ways it shouldn't. He popped it back into place quickly and ran at a training dummy before stretching his arms around its neck and spinning, so that if it were alive its neck would have snapped. He let go and took a few steps back.

He concentrated on his hand were chakra began to gather. This one hadn't opened but a year ago. He learned that it was the ability to suck out a person's. He stopped pushing chakra to his hand and it died down. He didn't feel like working with his water and ice ability since he was already so good at it. All he had to do was think and the water would move.

He turned around when someone opened the door, "Oh, hello Aniki."

"Hello, what are you working on?" Itachi asked walking into the room.

"I was just about to start working on my taijutsu. But since you're here would you like to spar?"

"What are the rules?" Itachi asked walked a little closer.

"Only Sharingan, Mangekyou allowed. I want to see if my Sharingan is better then yours." Naruto said with a grin.

Itachi lifted up a hand an tapped his chin in mock thinking, "Well I would win obviously."

"Don't be so sure, I've improved a ton." Naruto said getting into a stance.

"Ah, but you see I have practically won." Itachi said not moving, "You are on fire."

The blonde looked confused for a second before he noticed that indeed his leg was on fire, "How did you do that? You didn't even activate your Sharingan yet!" He shook his leg to get the fire off. He closed his eyes 'Sharingan!' Opening his eyes they were red with three spinning tomes.

With his eyes activated he could see through the Genjutsu and dispel it. He looked back at Itachi who now had his Sharingan activated, "Now really, how did you do that?"

"My little secret." He said before disappearing.

Naruto looked around and noticed all the black raven's circling his head. He closed his eyes before disappearing into a bunch of white doves that battled with the ravens.

The ravens gathered together and formed Itachi again. The doves gathered as well and Naruto faced off against Itachi again.

Itachi's eyes melted to the Mangekyou. The blonde's eyes quickly followed.

He brought his hand up to his eye, as there was a slight sting from activated the Byakugan on accident. He forced it to turn off and looked up with the red and black eyes.

Naruto ran at Itachi and grabbed onto his neck looking into his eyes full on.

The room shifted to red and black with Itachi on a cross.

"Ha! I did it!" Naruto said from where he was standing on the ground.

Itachi merely smirked before their places were switched.

"What! Hey that's not cool I had you." Naruto protested pulling on the bindings.

"Yes you did, but the stronger mind is the one that is in control. Now show me Naruto, is your mind strong enough to get out?" Itachi said as he leaned against a cross directly across from the blonde.

Naruto pulled on his wrists and tried to kick his legs to get out. He knew it was fake, it was a world he created Damnit! Why wasn't he able to get out? Was Itachi that much stronger then him. He had the same eye's why couldn't he get out.

"Your mind Naruto, use your mind not your body." Itachi said from where he was standing.

His mind. He had to use his mind. He concentrated hard. He knew he wouldn't be able to trap Itachi but maybe he had just enough to get out. With a loud scream he managed to mentally push both of them out of the mindscape.

Naruto was down on his hands and knees panting.

"Very good Oto." Itachi said setting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But you weren't even dong anything. I'm sure it would have been much harder had you been doing something."

"I'm sure you are right, but now you know you need to strength your mind while you strengthen your body." Itachi said poking the blonde's forehead.

Naruto smiled, "Why am I so tired, I mean I didn't really move much."

"You're mentally exhausted. I'd turn off your Sharingan it might help."

The blonde had almost forgotten he had it activated and shut it down his eyes shifted back to sparkling blue.

Itachi offered a hand to the younger boy, "Why don't we go get something to eat."

"Thanks Aniki." Naruto said with a smile and leaned against Itachi for help since his legs were a little shaky.

"What are brothers for?" Itachi said with a grin as they made there way to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, first I am sorry it took so long I had some major writers block. I was originally planning on having a fight between Tobi and Naruto, but I was having so much trouble writing it I just cut it out completely.

All right Tobi is left pretty much a mystery in the manga the only fight he is in he is running away the whole time. So his abilities are unknown. (Well excluding newer chapters of the manga, but forget that) So anyways I decided since in the manga he has bolts and stuff that half of his body if mechanical like one of Sasori's puppets; one of his abilities being the hidden sword. Don't worry he has more and there pretty cool. I was upset at how little character development I got on Tobi, but don't worry he will be there later on.

I showed you how Isaribi has been coming along; I personally like her style. And : P to all that said she was worthless. She's like the ultimate water weapon.

Okay next chapter is a time skip to one year later and you all know what that means…Konoha, finally. Heh heh I know some of you were upset it was taking so long for Konoha to come into the picture. Don't worry there will be flash backs of important things that happened in the past that I didn't write at the time that they happened.

Well hope you like and review. Give me any opinions that you have or ask questions. I respond to questions through e-mail, if that doesn't work for you say so and I will answer in the next chapter.

Special Thanks to: Ore no Naruto, UseYourImagination, DarkRavie, kyothefallenkit, Manna, xXUrbanRegalityXx, KitsuneyJenfner, LoVinu93, Yukiko Mican-chan, itachi-douryo, cheza'flower'silver'wolf, The8thSin, Angelus-alvus, Mareku, KyuuNaruSaku, Uncle Joe, moasan, Aaah-Chaaa, icegoddess52, wdsnoop, raziel44, blackscarlet47

Thanks again, hope you liked and leave a review!


	13. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to announce that Crimson Tears will be discontinued. However my other stories will be kept. I am not stopping it for lack of ideas in fact I have finished writing the skeleton out. It is just the fact I am afraid of people stealing my ideas. I started writing this as a rough draft for a story that I am planning on sending to an editor and getting it published. I am very sorry, but I have asked my friends and family and they have advised me not to post any more. This is the only story I am planning on going big with so the others will stay.

For all the problems and upsetting I have caused I am actually working on two more stories to post.

The Puzzle Man- that is a Suspense/ Angst/ Adventure

The List- that is Romance/ Humor/ Angst

There is also Insanity's Slip, which is well on its way, and Racing Death, which is finished. Of course there is also Chained, but I only have one more chapter before I am out of ideas so I am working with my friend on ideas and stuff for that one.

Again I am very sorry. If you are interested in one of the two listed above say which one and I will work on the one that most people want.

I am so sorry for this, but it for my protection,

Boe


End file.
